


Breeding Doe

by KS_Claw



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abduction, Brainwashing, Drug Use, I don't even know why I wrote this XD, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Somnophilia, but there you have it, seriously though don't read this if you're not into all the aforementioned tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie, Bunnymund finds a comatose Nightmare King. And he exacts his revenge in a way that leads to slightly unplanned, but not entirely unwanted results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand for the slightly messy formatting and some of the grammar.
> 
> This story is based on a prompt on the RoTG Kink Meme, which you can read about here: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=3291288

_'Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?'_

_Eostre,_ that had rankled him, especially in his then defenseless state. And the sight of Pitch Black just lying in the snow, all weak and defenseless... Well, it is enough to set off the Pooka, and he practically pounces on the still form of the Boogeyman, claws shredding shadowed robes and scratching skin. And with no consideration or preparation, he simply pulls the thinner mans body close, his anger and adrenaline being more than enough to harden his cock, before he pushes into the other.

Pitch's only reaction is a pained groan, as Bunnymund begins to move his hips in quick, steady thrusts. There is just something about the way the Boogeyman is lying spread out underneath him, his body carrying bruises and scratches from his own Nightmares and now from the Pooka as well. It would almost have been a beautiful sight, if Bunnymund hadn't felt such a strong hatred towards this man, this _thing_ who has caused so much pain and suffering! Not just towards the Guardians by nearly destroying them through the precious belief, but on such a much more personal level...

The thought of how the Nightmare King destroyed his people brings Bunnymund to an angry climax, his body tensing as he instinctively bites down on the soft flesh of the man's shoulder. Pitch lets out a pained sound, but that is been his only reaction as he miraculously stays unconscious. Only the Pooka is there to see what happens next.

As the Guardian of Hope and Spring, E. Aster Bunnymund has been granted certain gifts when it comes to his elements. Creating new life is among them, be it through his holiday of Easter, or in some other way. He didn't pull out of the Boogeyman when he had climaxed, and his eyes narrow when he feels old and powerful life giving magic surging through him, and into the body of the Boogeyman, settling somewhere in the lower half of the other spirit's body.

The Pooka quirks a humorless smirk at that. "Well whaddaya know..." He rumbles, before he finally pulls away from Pitch, one paw idly caressing the others stomach. He takes a step back, looking over the still and unconscious form of his enemy. If he wasn't going to wake now, it was impossible to say when, or _if_ he would wake up. Plenty of time for what Bunnymund now had planted to grow, to be born, _to grow up..._

_A punishment fitting the crime then._

A tap of his foot is all that is needed, and Bunnymund has a tunnel opened into a private part of the Warren, one that no one except he has access to. And if everything goes right, that is how things will stay.

The room is old, overgrown with naturally fluorescent moss. A long time ago, this had been a special room used only by Does when they were in heat, or carrying their offspring. It had soothed them to lie in this room while resting, or even when giving birth, the only source of light being the soft moss that casts an almost ghostly glow over the two figures now standing in it, and it would make a comfortable enough bedding for the unconscious Nightmare King, the Pooka thinks, as he places him on the floor.

Bunnymund stands up straight, looking over the still form of his prisoner, his ears laying down flat and his eyes narrowed in thought. For a moment, he thinks back to what he did on the surface, and a small part of him is frightened, worried even, at the thought of how he would stoop to this level-

 _'What level?'_ He thinks bitterly. _''S far as I'm concerned, this is the perfect punishment. And no one will know except me.'_

And with that, any guilty thought has been pushed away and firmly ignored. Besides, he has more important work to do now. He has to get the Warren ready for the kits.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first litter is born and Bunny is more than happy to keep up with what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologizing for the grammar, as well as the way the tenses (shoot is that even a word?) changes back and forth. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Bunnymund has not expected how much he would come to love his kits. The firstborn of the litter is so small and fragile, its fur an unmistakeable pitch black and just big enough to rest in both of his paws. Bunnymund feels a deep warmth in his chest and knows at once that he will give his life for this little one, along with his brother and sister. There are three in this litter, one girl and two boys, and Bunnymund makes certain to clean them up well and to gently hold each one, in that way teaching them his scent and keeping them warm.

Somehow, Pitch is still unconscious, though he could have woken the dead with his cries as his body struggled through labor. Aside from that, the birth went smoothly, and Bunnymund could not be more pleased with the result. Now he is cradling the little girl, while her two brothers nurse from... their Doe. That will be the closest form of acknowledgment there is, that Pitch was the one who carried them.

And still, the Pooka finds himself glancing at the still form of Pitch as the kits nurse. He remembered how he had been keeping watch, not only making certain that the Nightmare King remained unconscious, but also that the kits were still growing. At the height of his pregnancy, Pitch's belly had been round and full of life, and Bunnymund had found himself in the room more often than not, watching and caressing and making soft, purring noises to the life growing within his enemy.

He had been unable to resist the temptation, the scent alone of growing life urging him on. Unlike the first time where he had simply pounced on the other, he now took his time, stroking his hardening cock, while he with the other caressed the growing belly. Pitch had sighed and shifted, but Bunnymund ignored him in favor of getting out a herbal salve he had been using on Pitch's belly, which affected the growing kits just as much as it affected their Doe, providing both with nourishment. This time, it served as an excellent form of lubrication, as he stretched him out, the still form of the Nightmare King shuddering and groaning softly.

Even then, Pitch felt incredibly tight, and Bunnymund growled as he rolled his hips in achingly slow thrusts, picking up the speed as he moved. The kits reacted to the excitement, kicking and squirming, and Bunnymund found himself nuzzling the belly, making more purring noises as he thrust into the other. It felt exhilarating to say the least, knowing that he had Pitch Black here, and at his absolute mercy, and that the same man who had almost destroyed his entire people, was now helping in recreating it.

Now there was a solid bit of irony for you. It was certainly enough to make the Pooka thrust harder and deeper, growling softly as he did so. Pitch was somehow still unconscious, though his body reacted for him, arching as much as it could while his mouth was wide open in hard, mouthy gasps. His body shuddered as it reached its climax, and Bunnymund growled as he felt the other tighten like a vice around him, before he went over the edge, filling the other with his seed and life-giving magic.

And now here they were, Bunnymund thought to himself. Only a few days later, the three kits are curled up and safe, sleeping safely in another part of the warren. With his sharp hearing, the Pooka will hear the infants if they should need anything. But with the healthy meal they got from their Doe only an hour before, it shouldn't be a problem.

The Pooka is sitting up against the wall with Pitch in his lap, the Nightmare King's head resting against his shoulder. Bunnymund is not surprised that Pitch's body has recovered fairly quickly from the birth. A part of it is because of the effects from the herbal salve, while the rest probably comes from Pitch's own shadow powers. In the time he has been here in the warren, his bruises and scratches have healed fairly quickly.

Pitch's body shudders when it is penetrated, and the Pooka's ears are stiff in attention as he eventually begins to move, keeping a rolling, slow pace that leaves the other's body twitching, a throaty moan escaping Pitch, as the other's cock moves inside of him.

Bunnymund can only imagine how Pitch would react if he woke up like this, body recovering from his injuries and giving birth, and yet he's getting his brains fucked out by the last warrior of a people he nearly destroyed. Well... Not the last anymore. Bunnymund smirks to himself, moving faster with his hips, which earns him a moan from the unconscious Boogeyman.

With what he has planned, he is never going to be alone again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch can't remain asleep forever. So Bunnymund will have to find a way to make sure that he does.

Bunnymund knew from the start that there would be an extra risk when it came to his powers forcing life into the breeding doe again and again, along with the herbal salve that was healthy and nutritious for the kits. It also worked for the doe, leaving his body, even outside of pregnancy, looking much healthier than he had in... well, centuries probably.

But the Pooka has kept a solution at hand. While the Nightmare King had certainly managed to kill the people of the Pooka race, he had not destroyed their knowledge. There are scrolls in writing that only Bunnymund knew how to read (but he will pass it on to his kits, and they will pass it on to theirs, and the thought alone makes his heart beat faster). These scrolls are filled to the brim with extensive knowledge of plants; among them is a specific kind of herb that can be used as a sedative. He will have to experiment with the mixture to see that it works well with the herbal salve, but also to confirm how much is needed. Too much could be bad for the little ones, and the last thing Bunnymund wants is for his kits to be harmed.

They grow so quickly. When the next Easter draws near, the first litter is old enough to begin helping around in the Warren and with their younger siblings. Bunnymund remembers being that age, and how his father had taught him everything he needed to know. And while there are mistakes made (because no one is perfect), things still go well. The kits are more than happy to learn everything about their heritage.

\----

Pitch has given birth to seven litters the first time he wakes up. He is on his (currently flat) stomach, and he isn't certain what wakes him. He is disoriented, and the feeling of a warm and furry body pinning him is alien to him. A part of him wants to struggle, but he feels oddly heavy, as if tied down by weights, even though he doesn't feel any ropes or chains restraining him.

He lets out a choked sound when the body above him begins to move, and it's not until then that he realizes that he is being _fucked_ and all he can do is lie there and take it, though his brain screams at him to fight back, to outright _castrate_ the bastard who dares to do this to the Nightmare King.

A voice growls softly; Pitch gasps at the sharp feeling of teeth biting down on his shoulder as the assailant buries his cock deep inside of Pitch and reaches climax shortly after.

Something happens. Pitch feels something settle inside of him, and the assailant makes a satisfied noise, a roughly padded paw stroking him down his side, covered in a sticky substance that makes the Nightmare King's skin hum.

"Go back t' sleep, Doe." A familiar voice says gruffly. Pitch tries to answer, but the humming feels as if it takes over his body, numbing his tongue, his thoughts, and finally his brain until he sinks back into the warm depths of unconsciousness.

\----

He is heavy with his twelfth litter the second time he wakes. Bunnymund is sitting with him up against a wall, caressing his belly and covering it with the salve that makes his skin hum, all of this while he is thrusting into him. Pitch can only manage a groan, but then gasps when something inside of him moves! He can practically taste the smugness as the Pooka rests his hands on the Nightmare King's belly, grinning into his ear before speaking.

"Lil' anklebiters are gettin' big, Doe. Won't be long 'fore they're born." His tone has the unsaid _'and there is nothing you can do about it!'_ Added to it.

Pitch grimaces, hating how weak he feels. He has just enough strength to speak, to ask that one question:

"Why?" His voice is hoarse from disuse, and he instantly regrets the question because of the look he gets. The Pooka's eyes almost seem to glow with harsh loathing. 

"You know why, Doe." Bunnymund growls, as he smears more of the salve over the others skin. The humming in his body intensifies, and Pitch passes out before he can ask why the other calls him "Doe."

\----

He is alone the next time he wakes. His stomach is flat, but he can feel the life growing inside of him, and he has no idea how to feel about it. He reaches out, mentally and physically and tries to grab his shadows, but they slip through his fingers like water. He doesn't give up however, and it is hours before he stops, only doing so because an entrance opens and the Pooka comes in.

"And jus' what d'ya think yer up to, Doe.” It is a demand, not a simple question, and Pitch glares at the other. How dare he question him, the Nightmare King!

"None of your business." He growls. He is surprised when he feels himself cringe under the Pooka's glare, and suddenly the Pooka is on top of him, pinning him to the floor, and Pitch is shocked at how his body reacts to it, as though accustomed to it and actually... enjoys it? He's not certain.

"Everything is my business." Bunnymund growled, and Pitch feels a part of him twitch with... anticipation? As the Pooka's hand reaches down and calmly strokes him across his stomach. "Especially when it comes t' the little ones." 

The Nightmare King grimaces, and smacks away the others paw, glaring at him defiantly. "Your rotten brats can _go to hell!_ " He snarls.

Bunnymund smirks, as if he had expected that answer a long time ago. "Not fer a long time, Doe."

He reaches out and gets hold of something, a bowl with some kind of herbal concoction, and the Boogeyman grimaces when the smell reaches his nose. It's a sharp and sweet smell, yet there is something about it that he can't point out for certain, but it doesn't feel right... and then he gasps when the Pooka without so much as a word grabs his legs and spread them and is using it to prepare him, to stretch him out! He hates how willing his body feels, like it has done all of this before, while another part of him is too shocked at what is happening to register that he should be fighting back. But he doesn't, to his own horror and disgust. His eyes widen when he feels expert fingers reach a certain point, and he bucks his hips with a hard gasp.

Bunnymund grins, as if he had been waiting for exactly that, pulling away for only a moment before he is between Pitch's legs. And then his cock is pushing deep inside of him, sending any thought flying out of Pitch's head that isn't along the lines of _'what is he doing!'_ or _'how do I make him stop!'_ right before the Pooka begins to move in hard, fast and angry thrusts that shouldn't feel good and yet they somehow do.

And then all Pitch can think is: _Don't stop!_ even as his body is once again slowly surrendering to the dark. The Pooka manages to fuck him into a screaming orgasm before his body goes limp, and his mind sinks back into the darkness.

Bunnymund is almost disappointed when he feels the other go limp once more, but it's all worth it when he reaches his own climax and once again fills the Nightmare King's body with his seed, giving life and health to the kits growing in the others body.

And the Pooka somehow finds himself anticipating the next time his Breeding Doe wakes. Perhaps he will keep him awake longer and see what happens then. A small voice in his mind is telling him that it is a terrible idea, that he shouldn't have been doing it in the first place and he knew it!

He has gotten really good at ignoring that voice by now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the kits are old enough to ask the right questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on the kink meme was interested in seeing something about the kits, so I decided to write something about that o3o 
> 
> Around this time, I'd say there are about 30 kits or so, all in varying ages. For anyone wondering, I read somewhere that rabbits are pregnant for about 30 days. I made it a bit longer for Pookas, making it about 3 months. I like the idea of Pooka growing up quickly, as a sort of safety against predators.

All of Bunnymunds kits are very different. They take a lot after him, which is something he feels a bit grateful for, but even the few who take after their Doe, somehow manage to surprise their sire in a good way.

Bunny's oldest son - born from the first litter - is Badru, and he is one of the few who is more like his Doe than his Sire. Pookas have a quick childhood, and a long adolescence, before reaching full adulthood. So now after three Easters have passed, Badru has almost reached the beginning of his adolescent years. His coloring is coal-black, that has almost silver markings in them, with one in the shape of a half moon on his forehead, and he almost reaches his father's shoulder when sitting up straight. 

The sharpest contrast are his eyes; they are the bright spring green that his father has.

Badru also has a very calm nature. Oh, when he was very little, he threw any fits that any very young kit would, but as he has grown older, he has also grown calmer. He is very different from his brother Angus in that way, and is already showing early signs of good leadership skills.

He is also the first to truly ask about his parenthood.

”Dad... Where do we come from?" When he speaks, his voice isn't with the rough accent that gave root to the 'Easter Kangaroo' jokes. It's more soft, like the whisper of a breeze. Or a shadow.

Bunnymund looks up from the egg he's painting and lifts a brow. "Depends on what you mean."

Badru snorts a bit, crossing his arms over his chest, and for a moment, Bunnymund's heart aches as he remembers another younger pooka, his own brother (for whom Badru is named) standing the same way for a moment.

”We were talking about it the other day. Dove, Pinou, the triplets and I." He shrugged. "We know to never go near the dark part of the Warren, because you taught us not to. But that's where most of us have come from;" he paused, giving a small frustrated huff. "Who are we _born_ from?"

Ah, he had dreaded that particular question. Bunnymund had thought for a long time about how he would handle said question, and how the kits might react to it...

“Sit down with me, Badru. Help me paint some o' these goggies." He said. Angus, the triplets and a few of his younger sons, or daughters for that matter would have thrown a fit out of irritation (Blossom most certainly would, added with an angry chittering). But Badru sits down as requested, and picks up a brush before dipping it into the coloring river. He then begins to paint, starting with a couple of lines, that turn into swirly, flowery patterns.

They sit in silence like that for a while, just coloring the eggs. It's peaceful, and it gives Bunnymund time to think about what to say.

"A long time ago, when I was jus' about your age," The older Pooka starts, "there were a lot of us. We didn't all live here on Earth. It was jus' my tribe. But we could travel among the stars. We were warriors and scholars. Some called us tricksters even! But that depended on who we were with, or against."

Badru nods, twitching an ear to show he is listening, while he puts down his finished egg, and picks up another, gently poking it to form some dots on it.

Bunnymund narrows his own eyes in thought.

"And then the Nightmare King came along."

He doesn't know how long he talks. Badru only speaks up a few times, asking very few questions, and listens patiently the rest of the time. Even when Bunnymund tells him of the Nightmare King's fate, he just sits and listens, waiting until his sire finishes with his tale. When he is done, they both sit in silence, still painting the eggs. To Bunnymund, it's something that keeps him calm, keeps his hands busy. He has no idea what it does for Badru, but the younger Pooka calmly finishes another egg before he finally speaks up.

"So in the end, you decided that Pitch Black should become a Breeding Doe. As a way to restore your people?"

Bunnymund sits in silence for a while, before he shrugs. "That's just about the gist of it."

Badru twitches an ear, looking thoughtful.

"Can I see him?"

"What?"

"Can I see him?" Badru asks again. "Please? I just feel... it's something I need to do."

Bunnymund almost wants to say no, to completely forbid the younger Pooka from ever considering such a thought again! He has no idea what changes his mind, except perhaps the pleading look that his son is giving him.

"Only on one condition. When we are done, you don't mention this to anyone else. I don't want any of you kits getting the wrong ideas."

"I won't. May my ears and tail fall off, if I lie." Bunnymund quirks a smirk, having taught all his kits about that particular oath.

"Alright then. Follow me." A few specific taps opens a special tunnel that leads them directly to the closed part of the Warren, and closes behind them once they have stepped through a door to the room. The only source of light is the glowing moss, and Badru has to squint for a bit as his eyes get used to the dark.

The Breeding Doe is asleep, lying curled up with his back towards them. The room is warm, making any covering unnecessary, so he is lying completely in the nude. The two Pooka watch him silently for a while, Badru thoughtfully while Bunnymund is more neutral.

"I thought he would be... well, bigger." Badru says quietly.

"He just gave birth to another litter." Bunnymund replies, speaking just as quietly. "It usually takes a few days before his body is properly ready again."

He takes Badru over for a closer look. The newest litter is lying close up against the Breeding Doe, fast asleep. There are four of them, all of them girls, and Badru is fascinated by their mixed dark and light coloring. Bunnymund carefully picks up one of his new little sisters and shows Badru how to hold her. She is just big enough to only lie in one of his paws, but he holds her very gently with two.

“I was hoping you would help me name them later.” Bunnymund murmurs quietly, and his son blinks, then grins. Naming among Pookas is a bit of a big deal, and to share that responsibility is a very valuable sign of trust. They eventually put the infant Pooka back with her sisters and leave the room, making certain to close the tunnels behind them.

"So. Did you get anything useful out of that little visit?" Bunnymund asks later, when they are sitting by the coloring river again. "Any thoughts you would like to share?"

Badru thinks for a while before answering. Then he just shrugs.

"I feel like I got some closure." He said. "I have always wondered, you know?"

"Fair enough. Just remember your promise. It's not for certain that your other siblings would understand." Bunnymund warns, and Badru shakes his head a little.

"I'll keep it in mind. If anyone asks, you only took me to see the little ones." It was at least half the truth, and Bunnymund gives a pleased nod. He has shown his other kits their younger siblings before, once they were old enough to be separated from the Breeding Doe.

After that, they sit in comfortable silence once more. Bunnymund smiles quietly to himself, feeling a bit lighter at the thought, that someone is sharing his secret and is not judging him for his deeds.

It makes it much easier to ignore the little nagging voice, that tells him he needs to stop, that Pitch has been punished enough. Because as far as Bunnymund is concerned, it will never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name meanings in this chapter:
> 
> Badru - Egyptian name that means "Born during the full moon." As mentioned, he's named for that because he has a marking that looks like a half moon on his forehead  
> Angus - Variant of Irish Aongus, which means "Excellent strength." I might write more about him in another chapter, but he's strong and rather aggressive.  
> Blossom - Short of the long, she's named after the aggressive Powerpuff girl =P  
> Pinou - lil' tribute to the tumblr "Ask Dark Pinou" o3o  
> Dove - Named after a Rookie Mistakes character of mine. He might not get mentioned again, but his name suggests he's a quiet little fella, probably the runt of the litter he's from.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnymund is not the only one with a conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, but I hope you enjoy it either way.

Bunnymund can of course not know this, but he isn't the only one to have a battle with his own conscience.

Something has awoken something deep in Pitch, something that has been asleep for a long time. With the Nightmare King kept sedated the way he is, it has an easier time of getting past his mental defenses.

If Pitch's mind has to be described as something specific, it would be in the shape of his lair, his most intimate and private thoughts and ideas in the form of shadows, stirring in the cages and causing a racket. In the center of the room, there is no globe that shows the light of believing children. Instead, there are two thrones, turned so they are facing each other, with both of them being occupied.

One is the figure of Pitch. He sits sprawled out over the throne, looking thin and exhausted. The lack of belief is draining on him, but not in a fatal way. It just leaves him extremely tired, and the circumstances do not make it better.

The other figure looks like Pitch, but it is not him. He is sitting up straight, but he is unable to move much because of heavy, black chains that are wrapped around him, keeping him linked to the throne. If one looks closer, the chains are actually a part of the man, making any sort of escape impossible.

Kozmotis Pitchiner looks at his opposite with a neutral expression. He can't say he hates Pitch, because the other is as much a part of him, as he is a part of the other. But he does not have any pity for his current situation, even as Pitch suddenly twitches and hisses, curling up on himself as if suffering from a sudden stomach ache.

”D-Damn that rabbit.” Pitch growls, breathing hard. And Kozmotis mentally reaches out to sense what is going on. When he finds out the cause for his counterparts distress, he gives an odd, secretive smile.

"That makes this... what, the sixteenth litter?" He ignores the hateful glare he gets, and continues on. "I wonder if this will be an all boys litter. Or if there are twins."

"Shut up!" Pitch snarls aggressively. "I do- I don't..." He groans, curling up in agony, and loathes how his counterpart looks so complacent, as though he shares none of the pain. "H-how... how can you be so calm?" He manages to wheeze out, before the contraction pains start again.

"And how can I not be in pain, is what you want to know." Kozmotis says, undisturbed. "Well... it helps that I am the part of the mind, who understands that _murdering an entire race_ is among the things considered wrong." He quirks a humorless smirk. "It might have been different if I had agreed on your views."

Pitch snarls venomously, clutching himself in agony. In the waking world, he is gasping and sweating, as his body reacts to his contractions. Bunnymund is with him, like he always is, making certain that things are going right.

"Curse that- that damn rabbit;" Pitch hisses. "I wish- I wish all of the rotten little brats were stillborn!" His wish goes unheard, of course. 

Kozmotis simply smirks.

"You reap what you sow." Is all he says.

\----

Pitch wakes hours after the birth. He is sore and exhausted, and he can feel the tiny forms of the kits nursing from him.

Deep in his mind, one part of his conscience is enraged, demanding that he gets up and do something, that he _kills_ the little vermin daring to take nourishment from him, along with their sire, who is no doubt feeling smug over what he considers some form of victory. 

The Pooka is sitting nearby, holding more of the newborns. Pitch feels tired, both from the birth, but also from the herbs that are used regularly on him. He doesn't know why, but he feels an odd warmth inside at the sight of the baby Pookas.

 _But they were forced on you!_ A part of his conscience shrieks.

And yet they are his.

_The damn rabbit fucked you and drugged you!_

It doesn't matter.

_You are the Nightmare King! **DO SOMETHING!!**_

He flinches when one of the infant Pookas nursing from him suckles a bit too hard, but that's about it. He doesn't move when Bunnymund comes over, and moves the babies around so that they are all resting against his stomach to get warmth. If Bunnymund notices that the Nightmare King is awake, he doesn't say anything about it.

Pitch doesn't struggle either when Bunnymund coats his skin with the herbal concoction again. He simply allows himself to drift off to sleep, feeling oddly safe, with the the infant Pookas curled up with him, and their Sire laying next to them, his massive body warm against Pitch's side.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is slowly accepting his fate, which Bunnymund approves. (Plenty of smut going on in this chapter)

Chapter 5

Pitch is half term with his eighteenth litter the next time he wakes up. The Pooka is with him and preparing him, stretching him out slowly with one hand, caressing the distended swell of his stomach with the other. Pitch can feel the life growing inside him, and gasps when he feels the twitch of a kick, but he must make sounds like that when he's asleep too, because Bunnymund doesn't react.

Bunnymund takes his time, and Pitch finds himself writhing with need as the other stretches him out. He can only vaguely remember the other times he has been awake for this, and mewls when the fingers disappear. When the other lifts his hips and replaces them with his hard and pulsing member, Pitch groans, feeling the other push into him. It feels so strange to be awake for this, and he is aware that a part of him struggles viciously, like an animal in chains, objecting firmly to this treatment. And yet, all he can think of, is to simply let the Pooka do what he wants, even if it means being trapped in this chamber forever. 

He whimpers when the life inside him gives a particularly vicious kick and Bunnymund caresses the other's stomach, making soft, chittering noises that somehow calms the still growing infants, before he begins to move. It's a slow, gentle rocking, which feels... oddly nice. And Pitch finds himself biting his lower lip at the slowly building pleasure, unconsciously digging his fingers into the moss below them.

The Pooka doesn't just make the odd, chittering noise. He also speaks, murmuring in a language that Pitch only vaguely recognizes as Pooka, always stroking and caressing. Sometimes he leans his head down and nuzzles at the skin, grooming it gently with his tongue, while he makes slow and almost lazy rolls with his hips, thrusting his cock into the others tight warmth again and again, and occasionally in a way that seems to slowly stroke the Nightmare King's inner sweet spot, sending tingles throughout his whole body.

If it wasn't for Bunny's movements, the climax almost would have come as a surprise to Pitch, the pleasure building very slowly from the combination of the thrusts, and the feeling of Bunnymund's massive furry body moving against his own, along with the gentle caresses and the occasional flick from the Pookas tongue. At one point however, Bunnymund gets a more solid grip on the others hips and begins to move in harder, rougher thrusts. Pitch throws his head back with a gasp, the pleasure shooting through him in hard spikes for each stroke, and he instinctively wraps his legs around Bunnymunds hips, pulling the other close before he goes over the edge with a choked cry. Bunnymund manages another hard thrust before he pushes deep into Pitch, letting out a hard groan as he fills the other with his seed, his claws digging into his flesh.

The sensation of the Pookas claws makes Pitch bite his lower lip to keep back a moan, even as he feels the other slowly pull out of him. If Bunnymund notices that the other is awake by now, he doesn't say anything about it. He hasn't stopped caressing Pitch's stomach either, which the Boogeyman under different circumstances would probably have found weird. Now however, he finds it oddly endearing for some reason, if not somehow erotic. He shivers as Bunnymund gently grooms the taut skin, nuzzling and licking with his tongue, his whiskers tickling him gently and leaving behind a slightly itchy sensation that is easily taken care of by the feeling of Bunnymund's paws caressing him only shortly after.

The kits growing inside of Pitch almost ruin the moment by choosing to give a series of kicks. They surprise more than they hurt, causing their breeding doe to gasp out in a way, that finally makes Bunnymund notice that Pitch is awake. He doesn't let it bother him though, taking his time to keep caressing with his paws over the stomach until the kits calm down. Then, he begins to lick and groom at the taut skin again, and Pitch finds himself unable to resist a faint moan of pleasure.

“Enjoying th' treatment, Doe?” Bunny murmurs, before he licks a long, wet stripe across the others stomach, the sensation of the rapidly cooling saliva being enough to make Pitch shiver. And somehow, Pitch still finds himself nagged by a question.

“Wh...” He grimaces, feeling it as if his voice is almost useless from having kept silent for... he doesn't know how long anymore. But eventually, even as Bunny's _very_ distracting tongue continues to move across his belly, he manages to try again. “Why... Why do you call me that...?”

Bunny pauses in his movements, and looks up at Pitch with a hard, dark look in his eyes that makes Pitch shiver for a different reason.

“'Cause that is what you are,” Bunny rumbles. “A Breeding Doe. For me to keep, an' to claim, to _fuck_ and to **_breed._** An' fer me to restore my people, whether you like it or not.” As he speaks, he runs his paws over the others stomach again and again, his claws running very lightly across it without piercing the sensitive skin. This time it feels different. Possessive. Powerful. As if the Pooka has claimed him and the life growing inside him, as part of his world, his territory. And Pitch has no idea how to feel about that.

A part of him hisses that he should feel nothing but disgust and anger! He is the Nightmare King, not some lowly _brood mare!_

Another part says nothing, but silently bows its head in acceptance. Pitch turns his head to the side, unknowingly (or perhaps not) baring his throat in submission as he does so.

“Very well.” Is all he says.

The Pooka grins.

\----

In a way, Pitch expects a lot of things. For Bunny to be cruel, to be gloating, to be downright hostile even. He isn't however. With the exception of his earlier words, Bunny is oddly gentle, though Pitch mostly suspects that it's because of the kits growing in his belly.

 **His** belly. Now there's a strange thought. But the Boogeyman doesn't get to dwell on it much, as he is much too distracted by the care and gentle grooming he receives from Bunny. It just feels so soothing, that he doesn't really pay attention to what the Pooka is doing, until he feels the familiar damp sensation of the herbal concoction being smeared over his stomach. The humming sensation that he usually feels isn't so strong this time for some reason. It's enough to make him feel drowsy, but not enough to make immediately make him fall asleep. Bunnymund isn't too bothered though, and the effect of the concoction can also depend on _where_ it is used.

Pitch gasps when once again, the concoction is also used as a lubrication, and he shudders at the feeling of the rough pads on Bunny's clever fingers rubbing and stretching in just the right places, sending a different kind of humming through his body from the pleasure, that also makes his toes curl at the sensation. He lets out an objecting moan when the fingers disappear, and the Pooka reaches down around him and gets him pulled up. In a few easy moves, he has them moved around so that they're up against a wall, with Pitch seated in Bunnymund's lap, the Boogeyman with his legs spread out carefully, and Pitch shivers when Bunnymund nuzzles at his neck, his whiskers gently tickling the skin. The feeling of the others cock pressing into him almost comes as a surprise, and Pitch yelps a bit in shock, prompting the Pooka to softly murmur at him to relax, the sensation of his furry muzzle soothing against the others neck as he slowly lowers him down, the lubrication making it all go smoothly. From this angle, for some reason, Bunny feels longer and thicker, and Pitch bites his lip hard as he is completely filled out. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in a long, drawn out moan, which only makes Bunnymund chuckle.

“Y'like that, don'tcha Doe...” He murmurs, before he lowers his head and closes his mouth over a small bit of flesh. He doesn't bite down, but the sensation of teeth pressing against skin makes Pitch whimper slightly, even as he feels the other moving his hips, so that his member is slowly pulled out (almost painfully slow, oh that damn rabbit is a _tease_ ) before moving back in with a hard thrust. 

They have an easy rhythm set this way. Bunnymund moves in slow, and lazily rolling thrusts that like before makes the pleasure build slowly in the Nightmare King's body. Pitch leans his head back against the Pooka's shoulder with a moan, his face flushed as the angle they're in makes the sensation incredibly intense. He can't help but wonder for a moment if there is something else mixed into the herbal concoction drying on his skin, that makes everything more sensitive, or if it's the hormones going through his body. The Pooka just feels so... so damn _good_ and _**big**_ , and it's almost too much, and he _doesn't want him to stop._

Bunnymund senses the others climax closing in, long before Pitch does. He doesn't speak, but clenches his jaw just a little, biting a tiny bit into the others skin, while he at the same time lightly runs his claws across the skin of Pitch's belly, giving one final hard thrust. He grins when, as a result, his breeding doe lets out a shuddering gasp and reaches his climax.

Pitch instinctively arches his back as his orgasm surges through him, his fingers unconsciously clenching in the Pookas fur while he feels his own inner walls tightening around the cock inside him. He barely feels Bunnymund thrusting into him a few more times before reaching his own climax, holding the other close while he fills him with his seed, the breeding doe shuddering and twitching helplessly at the intense pleasure.

It isn't until the afterglow, that the effect of the herbal concoction finally kicks in. Bunnymund is licking at what will be an impressive hickey in Pitch's shoulder later, when he feels the others tight grasp in his fur loosen, and the hands drop as Pitch rests his head heavily against Bunny's shoulder. The Pooka twitches a smirk when he notices, but makes no comment to the unconscious man.

Besides, he doesn't need Pitch awake for what he wants to do to him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch meets Badru

There is a stranger in the chambers the next time Pitch wakes up. The Nightmare King is at first too disoriented to really notice, both because of the affect of the herbal concoction, and because the stranger is a Pooka, with black fur that almost camouflages him in the dark. He has silver markings, crowned by a crescent moon on his forehead, and piercing green eyes like Bunnymund, that almost seem to be studying Pitch.

Pitch jerks in surprise when he registers the other fully. His first instinct is to turn his body **away** and to curl protectively around his swollen belly, which seems to be larger than it was when he was last awake. He doesn't know if it's the same litter or a new one and he doesn't care, his instincts simply shout at him that there is a **_stranger_** who could be a threat to _his_ unborn children!

The stranger crouches down in submission however, ears lying down flat as the look in his eyes seems to soften. He even lets out a soft, purring sound, which is obviously meant to calm Pitch down. For some weird reason, it actually works. Pitch still stays curled up, but he turns his head enough to look at the other with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Who are you!" He demands with a growl. The Pooka stays in his submissive position, not moving except to twitch his nose before speaking.

"My name is Badru. I am one of your first born."

One of- oh. Pitch blinks in surprise. Though he has been unconscious for the greater part of his imprisonment at the Warren, he didn't think his concept of time had been so distorted.

"... Has it really been that long?" He murmurs out loud, though more to himself than to the Pooka. Badru shakes his head.

"I am only seven Easters old," he tells Pitch. "Pookas have a short childhood and a longer adolescence."

Seven Easters? So he's been in the Warren for over seven years and has...mothered? Fathered? Sired is probably the best word for it--sired who exactly knew how many litters for the rabbit.

Pitch can't decide if he should feel proud or something else. He decides to think about it later. The Pooka watches him quietly, until the silence slowly starts to get on the Boogeyman's nerves.

"What is it exactly that you want?"

Badru's ears lift up, as though he had been hoping for that exact question.

"I want to get to know you better."

This has Pitch puzzled, mostly because he remembers Bunnymund's earlier words.

 _'Mine to **fuck** and **breed** and do as I please, and there is nothing you can do about it!'_ The memory of those words makes him shiver involuntarily, but most definitely not from fear.

"Is your..." He pauses to think of the right word appropriate for this situation, "Sire aware of this meeting?"

"For the moment? No." The younger Pooka replies, as he simply settles in a comfortable, seated position. Not too relaxed however, his twisting ears tell Pitch that he is listening for Bunnymund's return.

Pitch huffs and decides he might as well get another, slightly nagging question out of the way.

"Why do you wish to know me? Has your sire not informed you of who I am?"

Badru just shrugs. "He has. He also told me of your punishment. I simply want to hear things from your perspective."

Pitch frowns at that. "From _my_ perspective?"

Badru nods. "I want to know what could drive someone from mass genocide to... well, as you are now. A Breeding Doe."

Pitch narrowed his eyes, glowering at the younger Pooka. "And what do you hope to achieve? Some form of closure? A reason found for why your daddy _fucking_ me is justified?"

Badru ignores this harsh tone and simply watches Pitch with a form of mild disinterest. 

"Perhaps," He finally says "Or perhaps I hope to achieve something else." He calmly leans closer, and Pitch instinctively pulls back when he feels the other get close enough for his whiskers to lightly tickle his face.

"Maybe I just don't scare easily."

\------

Pitch learns in an odd way, that Badru is very much his son as well Bunnymund's. He is calm, intelligent, and very patient. And this is despite how Pitch tries to frighten him off, to push him away in some matter. Their first meeting ends when Pitch wears himself out on trying to bicker with the Pooka. He slurs, hisses insults as he lies back and fights to stay awake, even as his words devolve into utter nonsense. He is asleep by the time Badru leaves.

The next time Pitch wakes up, he has given birth to the eighteenth litter. The kits have been moved to a different part of the warren, and Pitch can tell that he isn't carrying any kits for the moment. Badru watches him, as the Boogeyman looks himself over.

"Dad's away on duty," he tells Pitch. "We got some time before he comes back."

Pitch glowers at him, but he doesn't feel like objecting. He wishes he had his robes, but they must have been shredded and tossed aside long ago. Now he is too weak to summon new ones. The best he can do is to turn away, his back towards Badru, showing all signs that he is in no mood for conversation. It doesn't deter Badru however.

"Blossom is getting good at her transformations."

The Nightmare King frowns and turns his upper body, looking at the Pooka in confusion.

"Who?"

"Blossom. She's the oldest from the third litter." Badru answers. It doesn't give much explanation, and Pitch just looks at him grumpily before he turns away once more.

Badru, the insistent little bastard, keeps talking however. He speaks of names, names that belong to all of his siblings. Among the oldest is himself, followed by Angus, then Hyacinth. Then comes the second litter in the form of Astrid, Gerard, and Pinou, followed by the third litter of Blossom, Dove and Hazel, and it goes on from there, until the names just feel like a blur. Pitch is pretty sure he dozes off somewhere around the naming of the twelfth litter, but it doesn't deter Badru, who seems perfectly satisfied with the idea of re-telling some of the names and the stories behind them the next time he visits.

At first, the visits annoy Pitch. Badru makes him realize that there is life outside of this room, that there are consequences for all that Bunnymund has done to him. A large part of him loathes it and doesn't want to acknowledge it. But he finds himself staying awake for longer periods of time, and some of it is spent lying in the darkness, attempting to work with the shadows, though they continue to evade his control. He figures it's because of the absolute lack of belief, and sometimes tries to think up plots to regain his control. Eventually, he gives up, his mind in turmoil. A part of him hates feeling helpless this way, that he is unable to properly defend himself. And yet, a small part of his mind teases that he is just fine with allowing himself to be dominated by the Pooka.

He catches himself actually looking forward to occasions when either Badru or Bunnymund appears. Bunnymund, because the intimacy in its own way is... he can't decide what it is. But the Pooka at this point has been getting more creative, especially when Pitch is awake, and sometimes depending on his mood. Bunnymund is incredibly passionate when he is angered over something, and Pitch has sometimes woken up with some particularly impressive bite marks or scratches on his skin. A part of him is almost guilty to find it erotic, and for some reason flattering that the Pooka marks him like this. 

He begins to look forward to Badru's visits for a different reason. It is a means for him to learn of the outside world; to hear what Bunnymund has refused to tell him.

Badru is intelligent. He loves to read, to study, to experiment. He loves to come up with new ideas. Pitch sometimes finds himself discussing things like authors or stories, or scientific methods. Eventually, he begins to share parts of his own history. He tells Badru about the witch hunts, about wars, about all the disasters he has witnessed, and sometimes caused. Badru listens, but never judges. 

At some point, an inevitable question comes up.

"Why _did_ you kill the Pookas?"

Pitch had simply shrugged at this. 

"They were in my way."

"But why were they in your way?" Badru counters. And Pitch finds himself unable to answer. 

If anything, it had been the Pookan mastery of harvesting light. They had gone about bestowing this very light upon other worlds. To put an end to this, Pitch vowed to destroy the infernal creatures. And so he had. Most of them anyway. 

_'And now look where you are.'_ A voice hissed in the back of his mind. _'stuck in a hole underground, getting your brains fucked out like some cheap **whore!** '_

The mental scolding stings. But Pitch has gotten good at ignoring it.

\---

At some point, Badru asks Pitch if he would like to meet some of his other siblings. When asked why, the Pooka shrugs. 

"I think it would be a good thing."

Pitch denies it at first. He isn't some sideshow freak, meant to be gawked at (especially not at this time. He is pregnant again, carrying his nineteenth litter, and he is starting to show quite visibly. He finds it quite unflattering.) Badru simply shrugs again, changing the subject. He and Pitch end up discussing some of the finer words of H.P. Lovecraft (Pitch has always had a fondness for this mans work, though one of his favorites is _'The Doom that Came to Sarnath'_ while Badru is fond of _'The Dreams in the Witch House.'_ ) They only stop when the Nightmare King begins to tire out once more, before eventually falling asleep.

It is some time later, when Pitch wakes up to the feeling of something staring at him. He squints a bit, then blinks when he sees... a very tiny Pooka. It stares at him in an odd fascination; intimidated and a bit uncertain. 

He somehow knows that it's a little girl. Like Badru, she is dark in her pelt, but unlike him she is an an almost solid ink black, with a couple of bright silver markings. And she has golden eyes, that almost seem to glow in the light of the fluorescent moss. 

Badru caresses her and chitters softly, a warm and comforting sound. Noticing Pitch's confused look, he smiles gently.

"This is Butterfly,” he introduces. “Butterfly, this is your Doe."

Pitch frowns, looking at the older Pooka. "Why have you brought her here? I thought I told you-"

"I know." Badru cuts him off. "But please, just this once." Pitch scowls, but lies still as the Pooka gently coaxes his little sister into getting closer. She has an aura of fear around her and Pitch can't help but draw in a deep breath at the mere scent of it. It is the fear of a young mind facing the unknown ( _'is this my Doe/Dam/Mother? Why does she not look like Sire/Father/Papa and LeaderBrother/Big Brother/Littermates?'_ ) of uncertainty ( _'will she like me? Is she safe?'_ ) and of other fears. ( _She is so small, and she the youngest, the runt of the litter. Badru and Bunnymund love her and protect her, but her other siblings gang up on her sometimes, especially her littermates. Nature is cruel, even among Pookas, and her father and brother can't be there all the time._ )

"Why did you bring her here?" Pitch asks again, as he pushes himself up in a seated position, watching the little Pooka as it carefully sniffs at his belly (more questions in her little mind _'more sisters/brothers/littermates/playmates?'_ ), and he lets her. It doesn't hurt anyone, and despite how shy she is, she is also a curious little thing, just like her older brother.

"She needs someone she can depend on." Badru says. "And you are her Doe."

"Surely there are other sisters."

"Yes, but they can only do so much. A sister is one thing. A _mother_ is something else entirely."

Pitch feels like he should bristle at the thought of being referred to as a female, but he ignores this impulse, even though he decides to use this as part of his objection.

"I'm not-"

Before he can finish speaking however, the Pooka has gently scooped up his little sister and placed her in Pitch's arms. Pitch sits frozen, startled at the sudden tiny weight he bears. Butterfly is frozen too, startled by the sudden movement. The two stare at one another.

Up close like this, Pitch can see that Butterfly has another color difference to her. Her nose is tiny and pink, and it twitches as she takes in his scent, her eyes wide. The inside of her ears are pink too, as they are (in her infancy) only covered lightly in dark fuzz. As she grows, her coat will be come fuller, but until then, they are pink. And speaking of fur...

Sweet merciful... Pitch can't remember the last time he held something this soft. And with the way he is holding her, he can feel her tiny little heartbeat racing away, as she stares up at him with wide, almost frightened eyes. He wonders if she is looking as startled as Pitch feels.

"You're so tiny." Is all that he can think of saying. Carefully, he moves one hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, and then begins to rub it in a slow circle. She stiffens for a moment, her ears straightening up before she relaxes, melting into his embrace. Her fear evaporates then, leaving only the one she has for her other siblings, and the thought of what she has to face whenever she and her brother return to the warren. Now, she cuddles up to Pitch (in her mind she had marked Pitch as _'Doe/Dam/Mother!'_ ), relaxing completely with her tiny heart slowing down from panic, to something a bit calmer. While Badru watches with a small smile, Pitch just sits quietly, looking down at the infant Pooka.

Pitch blames the odd, moist feelings in his eyes on some grit floating in the air. The room isn't exactly the cleanest, you know.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badru is found out, and Bunnymund realizes the kids are growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of aussie slang you guys might not know in this chapter o3o
> 
> Bob's yer uncle  
> Meaning: if you do this (whatever is said first) it will work or be all right.  
> Example: Just add some extra water and Bob's yer uncle.
> 
> Doing your block  
> Meaning: you are getting very angry, losing your head.  
> Example: Peter is out doing his block 'cause his wife pranged the car.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

Badru is a good son. He has kept silent, not telling anyone about the Doe (or that's what Bunny likes to think.) He has even helped with some of the herbal salve that Bunnymund uses to ensure that the kits his Doe carry are healthy and well.  
  
When Bunnymund discovers what his oldest son has been doing, it is only on account of a small, technical detail.  
  
 **"Badru!"**  
  
Badru stiffens when he hears his father call. The older Pooka's voice has a hard, warning tone to it. Badru is in trouble. _Big_ trouble. And the young Pooka can guess why. So he goes to where his father is waiting, sitting in a crouched position, though his ears are perked up. It's a simple way to show his father that he is submissive, but he is not afraid of him.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He asks politely. Bunnymund narrows his eyes at him however.  
  
"Don't give me that." He growls, then holding out a small notebook for his son to see. "I was doing inventory over our herbal storage. Look at what I found."  
  
Badru carefully reads the notes, squinting as he deciphers his fathers slight chicken scratches. When Bunnymund is in a hurry, he doesn't waste time on cursive writing.  
  
He instantly recognizes the names of the herbs that Bunnymund is referring to. They are a part of the herbal concoction that Bunnymund uses on the Breeding Doe (marked discreetly in a corner as _'B.D'_ ). Most items have a small symbol to indicate any need for replenishing supply.  
  
Except one. It is a specific kind of nettle, which works effectively as a sedative when combined with the other herbs. The salve can work just fine without it, and when helping his father in making said concoction, Badru has ever so carefully added this particular herb in smaller and smaller qualities.  
  
" _Explain yourself!_ " Bunnymund snarls. The other kits begin to perk up as they take notice of the growing commotion. Badru frowns, before he straightens up, and calmly meets his fathers hard glare. He has grown big now, and is as tall as his sire. The two are so different, and yet they are somehow so very alike as well.  
  
"Very well." He finally says. "I wanted to speak with Pitch while he was actually awake."  
  
Bunnymund's nose and ears twitch and he frowns. " _Excuse_ me?"  
  
"You heard me the first time." Badru says harshly. Angus has come over by now and is watching the whole exchange with a frown.  
  
"Who's Pitch?" He asks.  
  
"Our Doe." Badru replies, and Bunnymund **_bristles_** at how casually he speaks of it. As if it is something to be discussed openly! Badru notices his expression and simply meets his gaze, his sharp, green eyes narrowed.  
  
"You never told me I couldn't go see him." He says. "Not after that first time."  
  
Bunnymund knows he hasn't, but the older Pooka hates the thought. His mind is locked on the knowledge that Badru is older now; still an adolescent by Pooka standard, but old enough to be in control, old enough to start his own family. Bunnymund remembers being that age. He'd been just about ready to consider starting a family of his own when the Nightmare King ruined everything.  
  
And now he has the Nightmare King as his, **_HIS_** damn it! And this little bastard thinks he can just go see him whenever he damn well feels like it!?  
  
He doesn't realize he is yelling until he sees the faces of the other Pookas. All are staring at him, laying low at a safe distance. Even Angus, though he keeps his ears up, to show he's willing to fight. Obstinate little brat.  
  
 _He isn't listening properly,_ a part of him says, _he's too angry._ He is thinking like a rabbit and not a Pooka. But the rest of him, the part that has lived alone for so very long, doesn't care. This **_other_** Pooka has encroached on an important part of his territory, a part that he _trusted_ him with! The thought alone of that little bastard down in the dark with Pitch, and what he might have done...  
  
Badru is speaking, but he doesn't hear. The older Pooka lashes out without thinking, a loud **_crack_** sounding as he backhands the boy. Badru is, by some miracle, prepared; he only stumbles a bit before he straightens up again, still glaring at his father. The older Pooka had his claws out when striking him, and has left a large, bloody gash down the side of Badru's face. The blood runs down his cheek and drips off his chin, but he ignores it.  
  
The younger kits are in shock. While their father has always been stern, and has disciplined them like any parent would, he has _never_ lashed out at them like this!  
  
Bunnymund snarls when Badru doesn't back down, and is about to lash out again, but his wrist is caught by Angus who stands up now, bristling. While he has just as much respect for his father, he is not going to tolerate this!  
  
"Dad, what th' bloody hell!" He exclaims. "Yer doing yer block! Calm down!" He is ready to fight if necessary, but his father has years of experience. For a moment, Bunnymund relaxes, seeming about to give up... and then he twists around  and yanks Angus close, right before he gives him a hard, massive **_kick_** in the stomach. Angus is unprepared and falls to the ground, curling up, and lets out a screech when the older Pooka swiftly bends down and bites him hard on the back of his neck. It is not a fatal wound, but it will leave a mark. When the older Pooka stands up, he glares around in challenge, daring the others to keep coming, to challenge his authority further. No one moves.  
  
Bunnymund now turns back towards Badru... who of all things stand with one of the youngest kits in his arms. Little Butterfly is curled up in her brothers arms, staring at her father with wide and terrified eyes. It is a dangerous and desperate move for Badru to use his little sister like a shield this way, but his intentions work. Bunnymund doesn't attack him, nor does he calm down.  
  
Badru does not back down either. He keeps a steady, hard gaze locked on his father before he dares to speak up.  
  
"I did it for Butterfly."  
  
That gets Bunnymunds attention, his ears straightening up and his nose twitching. Something makes him lean close and sniff at Butterfly, ignoring how she flinches. There is her own infant smell, tinged with the fear she is feeling now, and something third... the dark, mossy aroma he has come to associate with Pitch. Bunnymund fumes, straightening up.  
  
"Why have you been taking Butterfly to see Pitch." He demands.  
  
"Because she needs her Doe." Badru replies. "You and I can only do so much. And he is good to her."  
  
Bunnymund looks at him for a long time, studying him and clearly trying to decide whether he should believe him or not. A twitch of his nose shows the younger Pooka that he is in the clear on that part.  
  
"And when you have gone alone?" He growls. Badru frowns hard.  
  
"I am not stealing your Doe. I have no reason, nor any desire to do something like that. It is not in my nature."  
  
The older Pooka narrows his eyes, studying his oldest son for a long, silent minute.  
  
"You will go when I say you can go." He growls, and then reaches out. Butterfly lets out a frightened squeak when his paw gets near, but he reaches over her and grabs Badru by his chin, turning his head and studying the scratch.  
  
"And clean that up." With that, he turns away and disappears back into the storage rooms where he begins to gather the necessary ingredients for the herbal concoction.  
  
Badru and his siblings retreat. Their sire's mood tells them that it will be best if they stay out of his way until he says otherwise.  
\--------  
  
Spending time in the storage room gives Bunnymund time to cool down and think things over. He grimaces when he comes to terms with his own behavior, remembering how terrified little Butterfly looked. She is too little to understand certain things, and when he thinks over Badru's words, he can understand why the younger Pooka did what he did.  
  
Bunnymund also takes time to properly think over _why_ he acted the way he did. It's easy enough to get angry and possessive. It's not the first time he let his temper control his actions (the Easter of '68 comes to mind), but this was something else entirely. His sons are getting older and stronger, and Badru is especially showing potential to become a leader.  
  
And there is no room for two leaders in this Warren. It will soon be time for them to branch out, to leave the Warren and find a place of their own.  
  
Bunnymund grimaces, remembering the nasty scratch he put on Badru's cheek, and the bite on Angus' neck. He begins to gather the right herbs and nettles.  
  
A peace offering first, an explanation and then a serious talk sound like just the right thing to do.  
  
\--------  
  
Badru hisses as Blossom tends to his wound. Angus is being seen to by Hazel, who is tending to the bite mark with a cleansing salve. The scratches on Badru's cheek are deep enough to need stitches, and he is thankful that she has managed to numb the wound (ironically with the same nettle that their sire uses for his concoction), but it doesn't make things less unpleasant. The needle and thread doesn't hurt, but it _tickles._  
  
" _Hold still._ " Blossom scolds as she works. "You know, you are lucky. If he'd gone a bit higher, you could have lost an eye."  
  
Badru waits until she has tugged this particular stitch in place before he can reply.  
  
"But he didn't and that's something at least." Blossom just sighs and keeps working.  
  
"If you're lucky, it won't scar, but I wouldn't hold my breath." She tells her brother. "What was all this about anyway? All that nonsense about you stealing a doe?"  
  
" _Our_ doe." Badru corrects when another stitch is in place. "As in, our mother. And I wasn't trying to steal him, I was doing something else." He grunts annoyed when as his sister starts on another stitch, but has to wait until it is in place before speaking further.  
  
He doesn't get a chance to however. The siblings all freeze when Bunnymund comes into sight from one of the side tunnels, and the older Pooka stops to look them all over. He is more calm now, but his ears and nose twitches when he notices their apprehension.  
  
Blossom and Hazel back away when Bunnymund comes over to them, before the older pooka leans close to Badru to examine the stitches. The younger Pooka's nose twitches at the others scent, which is become a combination of his own, and a mixture of several other herbs from the storage. What has the old buck been up to?  
  
"Well done, Blossom." Bunnymund tells his daughter, "you're getting good at those stitches." He brings out a small wooden jar that he hands to her. "Bit o' the almond nettle an' Bob's yer uncle." Badru's nose twitches at the soft, milk-like scent of the salve. It's one of the better salves, which is very good at keeping a wound from becoming infected.  
  
"Right." Is all that Blossom says. She looks ready to move in to finish the stitching, but holds back when Bunnymund doesn't move right away. Instead, he moves over to Angus and studies his injury as well (the younger Pooka keeps himself lying flat and submissive), and is silent for a while before he lets out a long, deep sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says quietly. "For acting the way I did." He smirks a bit when Blossom gives a skeptical snort. "Yeah I know, I wouldn't trust me either. But you gotta understand, Badru." He looks to his oldest son, frowning. "I ain't going to try and turn this into a mind game. We're both at fault in a way, yea?"  
  
Badru frowns. "I know where I am at fault... I didn't ask you for permission. Didn't tell you my intentions."  
  
Bunnymund nods. "And I..." He huffed a sigh, rubbing at his neck. "I'm an old rabbit who's been alone for a long time. When that happens, you sometimes get a bit too attached t' yer own place, yer own habits and property."  
  
Blossom and Badru look at each other, then at their sire.  
  
"Kits... I think we need t' talk about you fellas going on a _walkabout_."  
  
\--------  
  
Pitch jerks awake to the feeling of rough paws grabbing him, and he lashes out instinctively with one hand, smacking Bunnymund over the nose. The Pooka turns his head and gives an aggressive sneeze, before he looks back down at Pitch, studying him intensely before he pulls the other close and... sniffs very intensely at his neck. Pitch is understandably confused, grimacing as the whiskers tickle him.  
  
"What- What the hell, rabbit?" He manages to croak out, his voice slurred from sleep, before much to his surprise, Pitch is yanked into a hard, bruising kiss. Bunnymund tastes faintly of some kind of herbs, grass and a bit of dark chocolate. It's a strange mixture, but not entirely unpleasant, though Pitch doesn't get to linger on it as the Pooka breaks the kiss and shoves him to the floor. Without hesitation, he has Pitch turned over on his stomach and pinned firmly with one hand between his shoulder blades.  
  
When Pitch thinks back on things later, he feels relieved that he wasn't carrying a litter at the time, not with how aggressive Bunnymund is. The Pooka is angry and possessive, and it is only habit that makes him go through the usual preparations. Pitch's mind is a turmoil of confusion. He doesn't remember having done anything to set off the Pooka like this, and he gasps out when Bunnymund roughly stretches him out, the Boogeyman instinctively bucking his hips at the sensation. The Pooka has his face hovering over Pitch's neck, and he can feel Bunnymund grin as the other writhes and twitches, unable to keep back a helpless moan when a particular stroke sends pleasure coursing through him in a sharp, heated wave, right before the fingers pull away.  
  
"Mine." Bunnymund growls. Pitch gasps, then cries out when he pushes his cock into him, hard and hot and throbbing. He doesn't get a chance to brace himself, before the Pooka begins to move, hard and rough and angry. And it _hurts!_  
  
Pitch instinctively begins to struggle, shuddering at the rough treatment. Bunnymund is so much stronger however, grabbing him by the hair to hold him still and pulls him up slightly as he leans close.  
  
" _Mine!_ " The Pooka growls again, before he bites down on the others shoulder. Pitch cries out in pain and shock and begins to try and fight back in earnest, but is held still by the Pooka weighing down on him with his own body. He shudders when Bunnymunds cock hits that one particular bundle of nerves, but he feels no pleasure from it this time. Instead, all he can think about is how **hot** the other feels, and how painfully rough he is being. He barely hears himself trying to tell, no, beg the rabbit to stop, until his voice reduced to stuttered gasps and moans.  
  
Bunnymund reaches climax first, giving one hard thrust and burying himself deep within Pitch as he fills him with his seed. Pitch lies gasping on the ground, then groans as he feels the life giving magic taking hold of his body once more.  
  
He instantly catches himself wondering how large the litter will be this time, and then shudders when he feels Bunnymund moving again. It almost feels for a moment as if the Pooka is finished and pulling out, but it turns out to be far from the case.  
  
Bunnymund has his face pressed hard against the others neck as he moves. Pitch can't hold back a whine when the other tightens his grip in his hair and he feels claws digging into his hip. The thrusts pick up in speed, hard and fast and rough, and Pitch's brain is screaming at him that this is **wrong** and he needs to fight back! But he doesn't.  
  
He gasps when he feels his inner walls tighten around the Pooka's cock, before he goes over the edge, arching instinctively up against Bunnymund with a shudder. The Pooka simply hisses out his own pleasure, and Pitch gasps when he feels the claws digging hard enough into his hips to break his skin, right before he feels the other come inside of him once more. Pitch can't hold back a moan at the feeling, and then gasps in slight relief when the other lets go of his hair, which allows him to lower it, his neck feeling sore from the strain.  
  
He can't help a shudder when Bunnymund pulls out of him, even though he has the feeling that the Pooka is far from done with him. And he is right, as Bunnymund suddenly forces him onto his back, and pins him by his shoulders, his green eyes having an eerie shine to them in the half dark of the room. And Pitch suddenly can't help but feel afraid.  
  
" ** _Mine_**." Bunnymund snarls. There is something in his tone, something primal, dark and angry, and it instinctively makes Pitch lean his head back, baring his throat in submission. The Pooka narrows his eyes and smirks, before he leans down and licks the skin, right above the pulse. Pitch can feel himself tremble, and he bites his lower lip, fighting the urge to pull away as he has the feeling that this would displease Bunnymund greatly.  
  
The little nagging voice tells him that he should rightfully do so, that it would only be fair, even if he went so far as to kick the Pooka... But before he can think to act on it, he feels the other press his fingers into him again, coated with the herbal concoction and pressing deep inside of him. It feels cool and oddly soothing, and the fingers are oddly gentle this time around, once again making a surge of the hot and warm pleasure go through his body like a warm current, and Pitch can't keep back a moan as his toes curl with the pleasure. He whimpers in objection when the other suddenly pulls away, only to gasp when the Pooka pulls close and easily impales him on his cock once more.  
  
But this time is different, this time Bunnymund moves slowly, and each thrust seems to strike right against the others inner sweet spot. It makes Pitch gasp out every time Bunnymund thrusts into him, a hot, sweet wave of pleasure surging through him and making him dizzy and he arches up and writhes, even as the Pooka pulls him up in a seated position and continues his movements until they reach a powerful, very hard climax that feels so intense, Pitch is almost afraid he's going to pass out from it. The sensation of the life giving magic settling in his body only intensifies the feeling, and with a weak moan, Pitch practically clings to the Pooka.  
  
"Again." He whispers.  
  
He can feel Bunnymund smile against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a final note, MAJOR kudos for Esperage, my lovely beta <3 Make sure to check her work "Anachronism" and "Soot Sprite"!


	9. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets the kits

It has been eight years since anyone has seen hide or hair of the boogeyman. The Guardians keep an eye out, but except for the occasional stray nightmare, there has been no sign of Pitch.  
  
Jack feels that he should be relieved, but he's not. At least he has his Guardian duties to distract him, but sometimes it can get a bit boring. Jack honestly never thought he would have a day where he didn't feel like causing a snow day. So when he spots a swift black shadow darting through the bushes somewhere in England one night, he is more than happy to chase it.  
  
It's _gotta_ be Pitch, who else would be sneaking around in an area that Bunnymund reserves for his Easter egg hunts? The Nightmares are more interested in the houses where the children are. Jack grins, aims his staff, and sends a cold blast of frost that will halt the shadow. He laughs at the near shriek of surprise he hears, eagerly flying towards the sound.  
  
He does not expect a huge, dark rabbit covered in frost to come jumping out of the bushes, yelling words that he can't understand. Jack is too surprised to move, and just stands there while the black rabbit gives him a scolding he hasn't heard the likes of since the blizzard in '68. When the rabbit is satisfied, it taps its foot and swiftly disappears down into a tunnel, leaving behind a daisy.  
  
"What... just happened?" Is all that Jack can think of saying.  
\----  
  
The ice has melted by the time Angus returns to the Warren, but it doesn't make him a bit less agitated. When Badru sees him, the older brother waves him over, noticing his bad mood.  
  
"Did something happen?" He asks. Angus scowls.  
  
"Some little snot with a stick shot a blast of ice at me!" He exclaims angrily. "Lucky for him I had gotten the park covered! Would've jobbed him one otherwise!"  
  
Badru twitches an ear thoughtfully. "Blasted you with ice, you say?" He asks, and then strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Sounds like that could be Jack Frost."  
  
Angus perks up his ears. "What, one o' dad's working buddies?" He says surprised, "well that would explain some of the snow lying around. And the ice." He grumbles, taking a moment to shake himself a bit.  
  
"Well since you're back, that means I can send Clover off next." Badru says. "Unless you're up for Austria as well?"  
  
Angus snorts. "I can handle it, i's not like that ruddy sprite can be everywhere. Just gotta be more careful, yeah?" With that, he sets off into another of the tunnels.  
  
Badru gives a secretive smile.  
  
"Oh yes. _Be careful._ "  
  
\------  
  
"Well howdy there, Cottontail!" A voice calls out. Bunnymund freezes in slight surprise, then turns around to see Jack Frost balancing on a tree branch, before he easily jumps down, the wind cushioning his fall before he lands on the ground.  
  
"Hey there yerself, Frostbite." Bunny greets with a half-smirk. It has been a while since the last Guardian meeting, and with Easter being just around the corner, the Guardian of Hope has been busy. Almost too busy to interact with his fellow Guardians. "You look like you need somethin'."  
  
"Well..." Jack frowns thoughtfully. "Something weird happened, and I thought you might wanna know about it."  
  
"Oh?" Bunny perks his ears curiously. "What kind of weird?"  
  
The winter spirit says nothing for a while before he answers. "I was in England, and I thought I saw a shadow. As in, one of Pitch's shadows maybe? So I chased after it. But it turned out to be... well, a large _rabbit._ He almost looked like you, but he was tall and dark."  
  
Bunnymund jerks a bit, realizing what Jack is saying. One of his children has been seen!  
  
But, a more logical part of him thinks, that is not necessarily a _bad_ thing!  
  
The kits are growing up, and Bunnymund knew that he had from the beginning been set on having them help out with his Easter duties. Sooner or later, one of the other Guardians, or another spirit entirely, was bound to find out about them.  
  
But that doesn't mean they have to know the whole story.  
  
So Bunnymund straightens up calmly. "That would have been Angus. I remember sending him off t' handle the London area. Was that where you were?"  
  
Jack blinks, then nods. "Who's Angus?"  
  
Bunnymund twitches a half smirk.  
  
"My son."  
  
\------  
  
They head slowly towards the Warren through a tunnel. Normally, the two Guardians are all about racing, but it has been a long time since Jack visited the Warren, and as Bunnymund tells him, the other Pookas are shy.  
  
The story is pretty basic. He met the kits and their mother some years ago. She was a gorgeous female who had been hidden away somewhere. But she was weak from an illness, and Bunnymund kept her safely hidden in a secret part of the Warren. He had in the meantime been keeping an eye on the kits, and they had come to love and trust him, just as much as they would have their own father.  
  
So of course, it would only be natural that they eventually began to help Bunnymund with his duties as the Easter Bunny.  
  
"And that was probably why Angus got so cross. He's never been fond o' the cold, but once ya get t' know him, then I'm sure you'll be fine." Bunnymund says, as they get close to one of the entrances to the Warren. Jack nods in agreement.  
  
"Right, you got it." He tells Bunnymund. He is incredibly touched, not just by the story, but also by the fact that Bunnymund now trusts him enough to introduce him to a whole, large family of Pookas. He is convinced that it is going to be absolutely mindblowing.  
  
At one point, Bunnymund stops them to thump his foot hard against the ground in a quick rhythm. When he sees Jack's confused look, he smiles a bit.  
  
"Don't want them to get too surprised. It'll give them time to prepare themselves. After all, it ain't every day you get t' meet the Guardian o' Fun."  
  
"They know about me?" Jack asks surprised, and Bunnymund snorts.  
  
"O' course they do, why wouldn't they?" He says, "Yer all my best mates, even if we've been busy lately."  
  
Jack is grinning like a maniac the rest of the way to the Warren.  
  
Entering the Warren slowly is a whole different experience than the last time, when everyone had gone through one of Bunnymund's tunnels like a rollercoaster. Jack takes his time to look around as they walk, looking over some of the massive egg sentinels that guard the tunnels.  
  
And then he turns around around. His eyes widen and he gasps at the sight of all the different Pookas, of male and females, big and small, ranging in colors from black to silver grey, and a few ranging from creamy to brown colors. The moment the two Guardians enter, any activity around stops, from some of the grown ones tending to the plants and taking care of the eggs, to some smaller Pookas stopping with a play fight.  
  
"Everyone!" Bunnymund calls out, "This is Jack Frost! He's a welcome guest here." He then sits up straight, and makes an odd, chattering noise. Whatever he says, it makes the Pookas all relax, and while some come over to greet him, the rest return to whatever chores or other activity they were tending to.  
  
One of the Pookas who comes over is, if Jack has to be honest, a very handsome young Pooka, with coal black fur with silver markings, ending in an elegant crescent moon on his forehead. He has warm, green eyes like Bunnymund, Jack thinks.  
  
"Jack, this is Badru, my oldest boy." Bunny introduces, and Jack nods with a polite smile. Badru twitches his nose and his ears curiously, before giving a nod in greeting.  
  
"So this is the infamous Jack Frost? It's a pleasure."  
  
Jack just chuckles, and the two shake hands. "Nice to meet you too!"  
  
They talk for a while, with Bunnymund watching while Badru tells about how he and his siblings have grown up in the Warren. It's a good and comfortable place, and more than that, it's safe.  
  
Jack listens, though Bunnymund can tell that he is getting restless, without a doubt wanting to go around and introduce himself to as many of the Pookas as possible, and perhaps even play with some of the smaller kits who are watching the whole exchange curiously.  
  
Bunnymund takes care of the introductions, at least when it comes to some of the older Pookas. Some of them, like Blossom, are a bit suspicious of Jack, but you can't fault them for that. Others, like Hazel (who is one of the few brown Pookas instead of the grey or black color scheme), take things more easily. Their father trusts Jack, so why shouldn't they?  
  
At some point, Jack finds himself getting introduced to the younger kits. And he easily lures them into playing games, racing them with the help of the wind, much to the kits enjoyment, allowing them to chase after him around the Warren.  
  
It is during one of these games, a very healthy round of 'hide and go seek', that Jack (who is currently 'it') comes across the hole.  
  
It's almost an ordinary rabbit's tunnel in its size, and Jack would probably have missed it, if he hadn't almost tripped into it while on his search for hiding kits, when passing by a particular set of rocks that have swirls carved into the rock.  
  
But there is something else about this hole. Jack is about to move on, but then thinks that perhaps one of the kits he's playing with might have hidden down there. A part of him... kind of hopes not. There is just something strangely unnerving about the hole, so much so that he can't resist kneeling down to take a closer look...  
  
And then a tiny head pops out without warning and _squeaks!_ Jack lets out a comical startled squawk of his own before he jumps back, and ends up sitting flat on his bottom, staring at the tiny form in front of him.  
  
He first thinks _'young rabbit'_ but then quickly corrects himself. It's not a rabbit, it's a tiny baby Pooka! And the tiny thing is sitting curled up next to the hole, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
"Oh hey!" Jack says softly, sitting up carefully, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
The little Pooka curls up tighter and covers her eyes with her paws when the winter spirit reaches out. Jack frowns, realizing he must have scared her. It reminds him of another time in the Warren, and a little blond girl who screamed and cried when the Tooth Fairy proudly showed her some collected teeth.  
  
But he is also reminded of a certain little boy, and Jack smiles.  
  
"Hey, check this out!" He calls. The tiny Pooka cowers more, but Jack isn't deterred. Instead, he looks around, and grins when he finds a large, bare rock. With a bit of concentration, he taps on the rock, and it is instantly covered with frost. He then proceeds to draw in the frost, forming the shape of eggs and small rabbits.  
  
The baby Pooka lets out a chirp when she feels something cold touch her nose. She startles and sits up, and her eyes go wide when she finds herself face to face with a snow bunny. It twitches its nose and its ears, and then hops over to Jack, who chuckles and gently pets it. The little Pooka sits and stares, completely fascinated. She _eeps_ in surprise when walking eggs formed from ice comes out of nowhere, stumbling and bumping into one another, and eventually coming over to her. She tentatively reaches out and touches one, stroking it carefully down its side... and then _squeaks_ when the egg bursts, showering her in a miniature snowfall. Jack just grins as she sits back, staring fascinated at the snow flakes.  
  
Badru eventually finds Jack and the little Pooka this way. The other kits have come out of hiding, and the winter spirit has found a bare patch where he can spread some snow for the kits to play in. He watches with a grin, with the little Pooka nestled in his lap while she happily plays with one of the snow bunnies. Badru raises a brow in surprise when he sees it.  
  
"Huh, that's unusual." He says. Jack looks up and blinks. "What is?"  
  
Badru nods to the youngest kit. "Butterfly is usually very shy. You must have left a good impression on her, if she's willing to sit with you like this."  
  
Jack grinned. "What can I say? I got a gift for that sort of thing."  
  
Eventually, much to the kits' disappointment, it is time for Jack to leave. He has his own duties to attend to, but he promises them all (and especially Butterfly), that if their sire allows it, he will come back to visit them as soon as possible.  
  
Bunnymund leads him out through a tunnel that takes him to an area around Quebec where the sun is just setting. This suits Jack just fine, as he needs to get a snowfall going there overnight anyway.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad that you felt you could trust me." Jack tells him honestly. "Especially considering... Well, what happened back with Pitch."  
  
The Pooka snorts in slight disbelief at that. "What, that? Tha' was eight years ago now, frostbite! Water under th' bridge and all that." He smiles, patting Jack's shoulder. "Come back any time, just let me know and I'll set somethin' up so you got a tunnel to go through or something." Jack grins wide at that and hugs Bunnymund, before he sets off to get properly started on a solid snowfall.  
  
The Pooka just chuckles and disappears back into his tunnel.  
\----  
  
It is hours later, and Jack lets out a satisfied sound as he looks at his work. There are so many kids who will be having a snow day tomorrow, and one or two grownups who will probably have trouble going to work. But other than that, a good night's work. Speaking of night... Jack grins when he saw the familiar golden trails that showed the arrival of the Sandman. Oh he just has to tell him about what he'd experienced today!  
  
He sets off from the edge of the roof he's been standing on, the wind eagerly carrying him up to the Sandman's golden cloud. The little Guardian smiles and waves at Jack, his sand forming pictures that translated as: _Hello, good to see you._  
  
"Hey Sandy!" Jack greets, and with permission from the Sandman, he lands on the golden cloud and sits down.  
  
"You know how we haven't really seen much of Bunny over the past few years? Well today I found out why that is!"  
  
He then proceeds to tell Sandy about what had happened. How he first met Angus and had gotten told off, and then how he'd gone to find Bunnymund, who told him about the kits. Then how he had been allowed into the Warren (a thing that Sandman found particularly touching, as Jack got a bit misty eyed when he talked about it), and then how he had been introduced to Bunnymund's kits, both the oldest and the youngest.  
  
Jack's favorite part was, without a doubt, little Butterfly, and how she had warmed up to him so quickly. As he tells Sandy about it, he pauses to think about something.  
  
"Sandy, I was wondering..." he says slowly, "Do you think you could maybe visit Bunny's Warren somehow? I mean, some of them probably miss their mom, and sometimes, it's nice to be able to dream about someone you love and miss." He speaks from experience. Ever since he became a Guardian, Sandy has sometimes given him happy dreams, retelling the memory of times spent with his little sister.  
  
The Sandman smiles, giving a thumbs up and his symbols forming the sentence: _I'll see what I can do_  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot, Sandy! I owe you one." Jack says with a pleased grin. They continue to talk for a while (or rather, Jack talks and Sandy listens), at least until Jack decides to head off home to his lake in Burgess. He has promised Jamie that he would be visiting as soon as possible. Sandy waves goodbye as the winter spirit flies off, and then returns to his work.  
  
When he is done for the night, he thinks for a moment and then decides that in the Warren, time doesn't really matter, so he will head down there when he can, and give pleasant dreams to the Pooka children who sleep there.  
  
In no time at all, he will be finished with his current section; with any luck, he will even make it to the Warren before sunrise. With that thought in mind, he sets off.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sandman makes a horrible discovery

The convenient thing about dream sand is that it can be used by the Dream weaver just as easily for a gateway. It is the kind of magical physics that allows Toothiana's mini fairies to easily pass through the glass of windows, or Bunnymund to open his tunnels in any place where a solid surface can be found.  
  
Sandy arrives in the Warren the way he would arrive in any place to spread dreams. He is discreet, he is quiet, and most of all, he doesn't need to be in everywhere in order to do his work. The Warren is quiet, but Sandy can sense the life it is filled with, and he smiles as he sends out his dream sand, sensing dreams of healthy carrot patches, of eggs being painted and several other things. He silently giggles when he comes across a particular dream of carrots tap-dancing with candy canes. Ah, that can only be Bunnymund.  
  
And that is how he slowly works, until he finally comes to one tiny little strand. When he touches it, it shows him the dream and he smiles when he senses what the dream is about. A little baby Pooka, spending time with...  
  
Sandy's train of thought screeches to a halt.  
  
Why is the baby Pooka dreaming about spending time with _Pitch!?_  
  
Finding the secret room of the Warren is easy enough, and so is getting into it. All he has to do is follow the dream sand. When Sandy enters the secret room, he grimaces at the half dark, at the feeling of how _old_ this place is, and... well, there's the smell too.  
  
It is a bit of an uncomfortable combination. The strongest is a herbal scent, that seems to cancel out what there is of sweat, blood and sex. The last part is the most penetrating, and it's enough to make the Sandman feel dizzy.  
  
He carefully moves forward, until he gets to the largest room that is covered from floor to ceiling in the glowing moss. There, he finds where the dream had gone and his eyes widen at what he finds.  
  
The Boogeyman is lying with his back to him, his naked body littered with bruises and scratches, as well as a few bite marks around the shoulders. Even from where he is standing, Sandman can tell that this is not a normal, natural sleep. It has something to do with the herbal scent, which comes from a bowl nestled in the moss not far Pitch. The Dream weaver carefully floats over and picks up the bowl, frowning at the green, mushy content. He turns to look at Pitch, and then drops the bowl in shock. From where he stands now, he can see that the Boogeyman's abdomen is extended; round and swollen, but not in an unhealthy way. More like...  
  
The Sandman might not be a spirit familiar with dealings of Life and Fertility, but what he sees can't be anything apart from what he assumes it is.  
  
Hesitantly, the Sandman moves over, examining the other, before reaching out and carefully caressing the swollen belly before him, though he jerks his hand back, when he feels something like a kick against his palm. A thin layer of what feels like grease smears his hand, and he grimaces, the scent identical to that of the contents in the bowl. Well that explains the smell of the room, and... so many, many other things.  
  
Like the Pooka.  
  
_The Pooka!_ Silver grey to ink black, an unknown mother, kits that call Bunnymund **_father..._**  
  
For a long, very painful moment, the underground chamber feels like it's closing in, ready to smother the Sandman the way that Pitch's black sand did those years ago, and Sandy has to sit down, hiding his face in his hands. There is only one way to know for certain, to confirm these horrible, horrible suspicions... But not here, not while he has no idea when someone might show up; when _Bunnymund_ might show up to... to do what he might have done several times over. The thought alone leaves the Dream Weaver nauseous and almost unable to concentrate as he quickly spins a cocoon of golden sand around Pitch, lifting him up with ease before stepping through a portal of gold sand. The door will take them first into Dream Land, and from there, to the North Pole.  
  
\---------  
  
North can not remember if he has ever seen the Sandman this upset before. One moment, the Guardian of Wonder is minding his own business, and the next he suddenly sees a golden door appear, opening to let Sandy come storming in, carrying with him a large, oblong, cocoon of sand. But North pays no attention to this, as first thing he sees is just how utterly horrified Sandy looks.  
  
“Sandy, what is the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost!”  
  
Sandy shakes his head, his golden sand symbols appearing and disappearing almost too quickly for North to read. _Something terrible has happened. You must call for Jack and Toothiana!_  
  
North frowns. “Why only them? If it is emergency, surely we must call for Bunny as well?”  
  
A huge golden anti-sign is almost shoved right in his face, sending North stumbling back in surprise. Sandy gives an apologetic look afterward and then shakes his head.  
  
_This is about Bunny._ he signals, _It is important that he doesn't know yet._  
  
North is surprised. But his gut feeling tells him that it is important he trusts Sandy. Though he has to ask...  
  
“Does it have something to do with what you have in there?” He nods to the cocoon and Sandy nods. The Dream Weaver takes a moment to lower the cocoon and parts the top, revealing parts of its contents. When North just raises his brows in surprise at seeing Pitch, the Sandman dares to open the cocoon further, revealing more of the Boogeyman's body.  
  
“Sergei Rachmaninoff!”  
  
\----------  
  
Hours later brings the four Guardians together. North has provided a room where Pitch can rest fully, and properly sleep off whatever he has been drugged with. The golden cocoon is swapped for a bed with a heavy, thick blanket, and a comfortable pillow.  
  
“So what gives, Sandy?” Jack asks. He sits himself on the edge of the desk in North's office as while Tooth flutters next to him. “North's message said it was really important that we didn't tell Bunny about showing up here, until you said otherwise.”  
  
Sandy is silent for a long time. He has no idea how he should even begin to explain anything. So he starts with what he knows Jack will understand.  
  
_Do you remember what you told me, Jack? Of what Bunnymund told you about the kits and their mother?_  
  
“Yeah,” the winter spirit nods. When Tooth gives a confused look, Jack takes a moment to fill her in on what they mean. About Jack's meeting with Angus, and subsequently his visit to the Warren where he had met all the young Pooka, and had played with them. Jack is smiling at the memory afterward, but it fades at Sandy's very serious expression.  
  
“Did something happen, Sandy?”  
  
North decides to speak up this time.  
  
“Bunnymund has not been entirely truthful.” Jack frowns at that.  
  
“What do you mean?” After North and Sandy exchange a glance, Sandy makes a symbol that tells the others to follow.  
  
_We will show you._  
  
\--------  
  
Everything is bright and there is a myriad of new, unfamiliar smells that are nothing like the ones in the Warren, along with several new sounds as well, for not to mention the surroundings.  
  
Butterfly has no idea what to call this place. All she knows, is that she and her Dam are not at home, and there is no sign of her Sire or any of her Littermates. And her Dam is still asleep and won't wake up. So Butterfly does the next best thing and makes herself as small as possible, curled up in the arms of her sleeping Dam, just like before. Maybe this is all a terrible dream, and she will wake up soon.  
  
Butterfly does not know what a door is, so she jerks in fright when she hears one open, which amplifies some of the sounds that are a constant around North's workshop. More unfamiliar smells filter into the room, and Butterfly curls up more, hoping she won't be seen.  
  
Unknown voices talk, speaking about her Dam (though one voice sounds familiar, but she is too distressed to place it).  
  
“Is that... Pitch Black?” A female voice asks in shock. “But he hasn't been around in years!”  
  
“Sandy found him only a few hours ago.” A gruff male voice says. “In the Warren.”  
  
“What?” The familiar voice asks. “Why would Pitch be in the Warren?” Silence. “You went there, Sandy? And found Pitch?”  
  
The familiarity of the voice makes Butterfly carefully look up from her hiding place in her Dam's arms. She is pretty sure that she didn't make any noise, but she is still spotted by a tiny, flying thing that chirps loudly. The four strangers turn to look at her and... Oh, one is not a stranger, it's the Blue Boy who visited the Warren.  
  
“Butterfly?” He exclaims in surprise. “What in the world are you doing here?” He reaches down to pick her up, but she squeaks and tries to hide. He wants to take her away from her Dam! She presses up against her Dam's chest, and much to her own joy feels him stir!  
  
Pitch lets out a soft moan, as he stirs awake. He squints slowly, his sleepy condition making his surroundings blurry, and then reacts promptly when he hears Butterfly cry out in distress. He curls up the best he can, holding her protectively in his arms and snarls at whoever is trying to touch her.  
  
“ _Back off!_ ” And for a moment, he actually looks like he'll bite whoever comes close enough. Then, something is suddenly restraining him, something that feels like sand, but unlike his Nightmare sand it is golden and-  
  
“Sandy?” While he is distracted, someone (blue color suggests that it's Frost) moves in and picks up Butterfly, who continues to cry out in distress. The large, red and white shape can only be North, who mutters something in surprise.  
  
“North? What's going on?” Jack asks, as he carefully holds Butterfly, who struggles hard. He really doesn't like the look on the older Guardian's face.  
  
Finally however, North takes a deep breath and lets it out in a heavy sigh.  
  
“Pitch, you need to calm down. The little one is scared.”  
  
“Well _of course_ she's scared!” Jack exclaims, as he tries to calm down the baby Pooka. “Why the heck did Pitch have her? Did he kidnap her or something?”  
  
By now, Pitch's vision has cleared enough so that he can see better details, which helps when it comes to calming down (it's better when he can actually see what is around him, in case he needs to defend himself). He grimaces as Sandy practically flails, making almost panicked signs, denying that Pitch has done any kidnapping. All the while, Tooth is fluttering behind them all, North is starting to look frustrated, and Jack is looking distressed as Butterfly continues to cry out in her misery.  
  
Pitch makes an odd noise, that makes everyone turn their heads to look at him, including Butterfly. Jack could have sworn that it sounded like words, but it is not in any language he has heard before. The baby Pooka stops struggling and crying however, curling up in Jack's arms with a quiet sniffle.  
  
“Give her to me.” Pitch grumbles. “As North says, she is scared out of her wits.”  
  
“In a moment.” North says slowly. “First, we must ask... how long have you been in Warren?”  
  
The Boogeyman just shrugs. “I estimate about eight years. I haven't been able to keep track of time.” North and Sandy glance at each other at that, and North speaks up again.  
  
“A better question then, is why you were in Warren and not in your lair.”  
  
Pitch frowns at that.  
  
“I barely got away from my own Nightmares, no thanks to you.” He finally tells them. The last thing he remembers is collapsing in the woods in the area of Burgess. He does not remember how long he has been unconscious before waking up in the dark room in the warren.  
  
“And... Bunny has taken care of you in that time?” Tooth asks, almost carefully, as though she expects Pitch might snap at her for asking. Pitch just gives her a brief, disinterested glance.  
  
“As far as I could tell, yes. And the kits as well.”  
  
“And,” North asks this time, “how many... kits are there?”  
  
Pitch frowns in thought, silent for a while before he answers. “Well, with the ones I am carrying now, that makes it twenty litters. I'm not certain about the exact number, but I would estimate it to about 30, maybe 40?”  
  
Jack splutters as if someone has just thrown a bucket of water in his face.  
  
“Wait, _what!?_ What do you mean- North!” He looks bewildered at the older Guardian. “What does he mean that _he's_ carrying? What about what Bunny told me, about their mother?”  
  
North is frowning hard now, his blue eyes very dark and hard. Tooth is looking pale, and Sandy is looking oddly sad, as if waiting to hear bad news that he has been expecting for a long time now.  
  
“Jack... I need you to take the little one out of the room. What we will speak of next is not for children to hear. Bring little one to yeti, they will take care of her.”  
  
Jack looks ready to object, but he stops when North gives him a hard, sharp look. The winter spirit swallows down his objections, and quietly hurries out of the room. Butterfly squeaks when she realizes she is being taken fully away from her doe, but her mother told her to stay calm and stay quiet. So she reluctantly obeys, though Jack can tell from her shaking, and the feeling of her rapid little heartbeat, that she dislikes this very much.  
  
A yeti stands by, and very gently takes the baby Pooka, grunting to Jack that he will take care of her. As an after thought, Jack frosts over a nearby window and scribbles some snow rabbits and eggs, remembering how well received they were last time. Butterfly is sniffling at this point, and the snow rabbits and eggs quickly turn into a very welcome diversion.  
  
When Jack returns to the room, the others are waiting for him.  
  
“I got her settled, she's safe with Jeremy.” He tells them. “And she still likes my winter rabbits, so that's something.” North simply nods, before he turns to look at Pitch. The Boogeyman is frowning suspiciously in return, looking like he has curled up slightly in a defensive position.  
  
“Pitch.” North then asks, “why has Bunny kept you with him?”  
  
Pitch lifts an eyebrow, as if surprised at the question, before he shrugs.  
  
“I am his Doe. I killed all the Pookas except him, and he decided I should be the one to restore his people.”  
  
_'Mine to **fuck** and to **breed** and there is nothing you can do about it!'_ Bunnymund's voice hisses in his mind, and Pitch shivers slightly at the thought, a pleasant thrill running up his spine. The Guardians notice this, all with mixed results. Confusion, horror, brewing anger...  
  
“And... and you are... okay with this?” Tooth asks in an odd, thick voice. Pitch raises a brow at her.  
  
“Does it matter? I am his.”  
  
Tooth lets out a strangled noise, and North looks away, swearing something under his breath. Jack looks between them and to Sandy, looking very bewildered at this point.  
  
“Would someone tell me what in the Man in the Moon's name is going on!?” He asks, his voice strained as if he's forcing himself not to scream.  
  
North gives him a grim look, then seems to make a decision. He leans over and yanks away the blanket, making Pitch gasp as cold air hits grey skin. The blanket still takes care of his modesty, but his very round belly is exposed. Pitch shudders from the sudden chill (which feels as if it goes deeper, causing a slight ache in his body) before he curls up protectively around his stomach. North allows him to pull the blanket back over him, before he turns to Jack who looks completely flabbergasted at this point. The winter spirit looks like he wants to say something, _anything_ , but is only able to stutter.  
  
“N-North, what- what... What is this!?” He finally manages, with Tooth gently putting her hands on his shoulders as if to steady him.  
  
North takes a deep breath to steady himself, letting it out in a slow, deep sigh.  
  
“Bunny is spirit of Hope and Life,” He says slowly, “of Spring and new beginnings. It allows him to have certain... abilities. The result is what is before you.”  
  
Jack frowns, and you can almost hear the gears turning in his head as he thinks this over very hard.  
  
“But- but... _no._ No, that can't be right.” He finally whispers, looking at Pitch who just looks so oddly calm. “I don't understand...”  
  
The Boogeyman just raises a brow. “What is there to understand, Frost? I am carrying his litter, one of many.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah you are.” Jack responds, his voice hoarse, “But are you doing it _willingly?_ ” He steps forward, as if to get in the others face. “Tell me Pitch, how exactly did he get you _knocked up!_ ”  
  
“ _Jack!_ ” Tooth hisses, but Sandy silences her, shaking his head.  
  
Pitch frowns at the question. A part of him does not like where this conversation is going, feels that it's too invasive. But still, he finds himself talking.  
  
“Well... the natural way, of course.”  
  
“ **When?”** Jack asks, almost shouting. “Because I don't see you two doing anything _willingly_ together!”  
  
What an odd way of phrasing it. Pitch shrugs it off, before he answers in an odd, detached tone of voice:  
  
“Sometimes I have been awake. Most of the time, however, I have been asleep.”  
  
Sandy steps in now, flashing a question with his sand symbols. Pitch frowns, finding that just as odd as the rest.  
  
“... Yes, it involved a herbal concoction. No, I don't know what is in it. I only know that it is good for the kits.” And as if reacting to that they are being spoken of, one the kits in his belly decides to kick him that moment, making Pitch gasp with pain.  
  
The Guardians before him all have dark, closed off faces as they look at him, making their emotions almost impossible to read. Horror is the most dominant, a bit of sadness as well as pity, and finally, a low, simmering anger.  
  
“ _I'm gonna be sick._ ” Jack declares hoarsely and he runs from the room as if the devil was on his heel. Tooth quickly goes after him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Guardians find out the truth

The Guardians leave Pitch alone. He suspects they're keeping Butterfly with them _'just in case.'_ Whatever the case is, Pitch doesn't feel up for doing anything, even though he wishes they had come back with her, so that she didn't have to be scared. He finds himself curled up and trying to sleep, but unable to find any rest. His body is aching and the kits are kicking him nastily. It feels oddly familiar, and Pitch grimaces as a particularly vicious kick seems to... trigger something. 

A part of him thinks that if he had been female, this was when he would have felt the water break. As it is, he feels it instead as if the kits are sort of... kicking themselves into place. A jolt of pain makes Pitch gasp before he curls up around his stomach. He is in too much to distress to think about that there might be someone keeping an eye on him, least of all that the someone might be one of North's annoying little elves, jingling as it sprints out through whatever exit there is. 

North bursts in moments later. “Pitch, Dingle say something is wrong?” He asks, and frowns when all Pitch can manage is a pained noise. He comes over to the bed and pulls away the covers, then swears something foul in Russian when he sees the blood.  
\-----

Bunnymund is tending to some of the plants by the coloring river, when the tiny hummingbird-shaped fairy suddenly appears in front of him. It chirps wildly, telling him in a garbled message that he is needed because of Pitch. _Pitch!_

A thousand possibilities of what that means goes through his head at once, with one standing out that makes him hurry to the secret warren. The sight of the empty room and the fine remains of golden dream sand makes him swear furiously, and he sets off quickly, and he finds his oldest in the herbal storage.

“Badru, I need you to come with me!” He tells him, as he grabs a bag and quickly begins to store certain remedies in them. Badru blinks at the sight of the tiny fairy, and his father's flurry of activity before he speaks up.

“Is something wrong?”

Bunnymund gives him a hard look.

“Someone was in the Warren; Pitch has been taken. He is in labor!”

Badru's ears go straight up and his eyes widen. “ _What!?_ But he's not due for at least a month!”

“Trust me son, I am well aware of that.” His father replies in a hard tone. His expression alone tells Badru that whoever is responsible is going to regret it.

When he sets off into the tunnels, Badru follows him, but Bunnymund's urgency allows them little room for conversation. 

They arrive in the largest room at Santoff Claussen, where the globe towers over them, the light of believers glowing merrily. Badru gasps in wonder for a moment, but he is soon following his father, who has quickly set off once he closed the tunnel behind him. The Guardians are all gathered in front of a fireplace, and all turn quickly when they hear the sound of the Pookas' arrival.

Tooth gasps when she sees Badru and North frowns, but Bunnymund doesn't care. He stands up in his full height, his eyes narrowed and his fingers clearly itching to grab for his boomerangs.

“Where is Pitch.” He snarls, his voice leaving no room for arguments. 

North leads the way to the bedroom. There are two female yetis (Bunny can only tell this because of their scent and the difference in their massive shapes), and they are doing theirs to help Pitch who is in the bed, with one holding him as he thrashes, crying out in pain. There is a thick, coppery smell of blood that sets Bunnymund's teeth on edge. They arrived just in time.

“Them sheila's can stay, everyone else can bugger off. Badru, watch th' door.” With that, he slams the door shut behind him, and Badru does as he's ordered standing guard.

He gives an odd, tired smile when he sees the other Guardians looking at him with apprehensive looks. Jack looks like he doesn't know if he should stay or run off, while North and Tooth are studying Badru, clearly going over how he has some looks from his father and some from Pitch.

“This could have gone better.” He says, twitching an ear. North frowns.

“What do you mean?” He asks. Badru shrugs, straightening up.

“To be honest? This isn't exactly how I had planned to have my father revealed.”

\---------

Pitch is in labor for several, agonizing hours. He can't remember ever having been in this much pain before, not even when the Nightmares dragged him off after his defeat. Bunnymund and the yetis work efficiently, but Bunnymund has the most routine, and he is a harsh task master, telling the yetis that everything must be _'just so.'_ When they try to object against the herbal remedies he brings out, he gives them a sharp, hard look that tells them they can save their arguments for someone who gives a damn.

Pitch barely feels the kits being born. He only barely registers through the pain that something seems to slip out of his body. It is around the third time that this happens, that he can't take anymore and simply passes out, going limp in the grasp of the yeti who has been half supporting him and half restraining him. She yowls in alarm and her sister is ready to run for the door, but Bunnymund stomps quick and hard on the floor, getting her attention.

“We don't have _time_ for this nonsense!” He growls. “'Sides, he's only unconscious. The lil' ones are still coming.”

The yetis very reluctantly continue to assist him. Bunnymund knows how to do things, having gone through this so many times before. Sometimes Pitch's body handled everything on its own, while other times it needed a bit of coaxing. Now was a such time, which required Bunnymund to gently massages his sides, coaxing the muscles into reacting. Pitch moans with pain, but he doesn't wake up. Instead, his body reacts the way Bunnymund wants it to, and the unconscious Boogeyman whimpers as his body struggles through labor.

Bunnymund has no idea what time it is when it is all done. The yetis work on cleaning Pitch and the bed up, while Bunnymund gently sits with the newborns. There are five of them, and just like their brothers and sisters, they are absolutely beautiful.

The Pooka is only glad that he got there in time. Who knows what kind of bumbling idiocy the other Guardians might have tried otherwise? The kits are so small, but the right herbal remedy and nursing from their Doe should take care of that. The yetis grumble when Bunnymund comes over, but he ignores them and gently places the infants by their Doe's chest. The smallest eats first, so as to ensure she'll grow strong, and Bunnymund watches her proudly as she does so.

Outside the room, Tooth is fluttering nervously back and forth, her hands clasped in front of her mouth. Jack himself is sitting with Butterfly, the baby Pooka tuckered out from hours of playing with the winter spirit and his snow eggs (Jack can't stand the thought of creating more rabbits at the moment, but Butterfly doesn't notice). North and Sandy have retreated for different reasons. North felt the need to distract himself, while Sandy has gone to find a quiet place to spread his dreams from.

“It's gotten awfully quiet.” Jack comments at one point, which causes Tooth to stop in midair, looking towards the door with worry.

“Do you think Pitch is alright?” She asks, biting her lower lip with a worried look. “I mean, it wouldn't be the first time that-” she stops before she finishes, noticing the look on Jack's face.

“The first time that what?” He asks- no, demands. His eyes are hard, showing he will not tolerate any hidden truths or lies. Tooth swallows and carefully hovers down, sitting down next to him.

“... Male spirits can give birth too.” She whispers. “It's a special kind of magic. But it's-” She swallows again, her throat feeling painfully dry and her tongue tasting like sand paper. “It's very rare that they survive.” She looks away so that she doesn't have to look at Jack's horrified expression.

“But Pitch- Pitch has given birth several times!” He whispers. Badru hears them, twitching his ears with a frown.

“I think it has to do with where he gave birth.” He remarks quietly. “The Warren is a special place. The home of the spirit of Hope and New Beginnings.” He is undeterred by the veiled, disgusted look Jack sends him, and keeps speaking.

“In some of my father's records, there are mentioned stories, of male spirits who wanted to serve as a surrogate for whatever reason. The Greek Pantheon is a good example, though Zeus understandably only did it once.”

Tooth makes a gagging sound, while Jack has to take a moment to think that one over.

“Wait, I remember that story, I read it once.” He says slowly. “His daughter Athena... The story goes that she sprung from his head.”

“According to my father's records, there was a bit of a miscalculation, but mostly because the Greek Pantheon has a bad habit of getting drunk.” Badru confirms. Jack cringes visibly at that.

"Owch." He then frowns. “So... Does this mean that there's a chance Pitch could have died?”

Saying that is a mistake. Butterfly jerks up with a frightened squeak and immediately scrambles off of Jack, accidentally scratching him up as she does so. She runs for the door but is caught by Badru, which makes her squeal loudly. The noise is enough to alarm a few yetis along with North and Sandman, while Badru works on calming down his little sister.

“What is happening?” North asks and Jack ducks his head sheepishly.

“That was my fault... It's just- we haven't heard anything for hours, and we were talking and I said something stupid.” 

The infant Pooka's devastated squeals says it all, and they stand around in awkward silence. At least until the door to the room opens, and Bunnymund comes out. Butterfly scrambles, trying to free herself from her brother, but her father picks her up instead.

“What's all this now?” He asks, then murmurs soothingly to little Butterfly. She makes small, unhappy crying sounds, which he responds to in Pookan, and eventually she calms down enough to be handed back to her brother.

“Pitch is fine.” Bunnymund then announces, which makes everyone draw a sigh of relief. “Five miraculously healthy kits, three boys and two girls.” He narrows his eyes, glaring at the other Guardians. “Though they would have been better if _someone_ had not removed him from the Warren!”

“Knock it off!” Jack growls, while Sandy gets a guilty look. "This is no one's fault but your own! So don't you dare try and pawn off your guilt on one of us!”

Bunnymund looks at him coolly and tilts his head a bit to the side, as if Jack is speaking a foreign tongue he doesn't understand.

“ _What_ guilt?” 

Jack stares at him, slack-jawed, but he doesn't get to respond before Tooth is suddenly on Bunnymund, a blur of blue and green and slamming him up against the nearest wall, her teeth bared in fury!

“How dare you! _**HOW DARE YOU!**_ ” She shrieks. “I thought you were better than that, Aster! And instead you- you do _this!_ ” She kicks him hard in the gut for good measure and flies off. Before Bunnymund has a chance to say anything, he is suddenly pounced on by four yetis. 

Bunnymund does not go down without a massive fight. He almost frees himself at once, kicking one yeti in the gut and another in the face, and leaping up in the air... and then he gets blasted out of the air by a flash of ice magic. It knocks him off balance and the yetis grab him by all of his limbs, before swiftly stuffing him in a sack, leaving only his head free. He curses and swears until another yeti gags him.

All the while, Badru holds Butterfly protectively, averting her eyes while watching with a neutral expression of his own. He makes no move to help his father in any way, and when he is completely secured, Badru looks to North, who watches with a hard expression.

“Follow.” Is all the Guardian of Wonder says. Two yetis pick up the bag and carries it between them. Sandy, Tooth and Jack follow, with Jack walking along with Badru and Butterfly.

“What are we going to do, North?” Jack asks. North doesn't look at him, but leads them to one of the many elevators. Once everyone is on board, he pulls the lever, setting it so it will send them to the lowest level.

“We will speak with Man in Moon.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet with the Man in the Moon

They ride the elevator in an awkward silence, and Jack does his to look anywhere but at his fellow Guardians or the Pooka children. So he looks instead at where they're going, the open elevator taking them down into a deep shaft. Jack remembers having seen a blueprint of Santoff Claussen once in North's office, but he can't remember the details. So it's impossible to say where exactly they are going, and North does not look like he is in the mood to comment on their destination.  
  
When the elevator stops, North leads the way down a corridor completely made of ice, with glowing white crystals in the walls lighting up the way. It gives the whole place a ghostly, haunting look that reminds Jack of some of the fantasy movies that Jamie likes to watch.  
  
It's cold, which Jack doesn't notice for obvious reasons, but he can see the others are shivering slightly, even the massive Yetis in their thick fur, their breaths puffing out in white, dense clouds. Both Badru and little Butterfly are shivering as well, used to the warmer climate of the Warren.  
  
Eventually they arrive at a set of double doors, guarded by another pair of Yetis. North speaks something in the Yeti tongue for a change, much to Jack's surprise, and the two guards open the doors. They open up to an enormous, dark room, the only light coming from outside, at least right before the doors close behind them. After that, there is only Sandy's gentle glow, and even he is only enough to light up a few things.  
  
“North?” Tooth asks, “are you certain that it's all ready?”  
  
“The moon will be full tonight, that is enough.” Is the only response. “Come give me a hand, Sandy. I need your light.”  
  
Sandy follows North over to a point in the wall, where there is a heavy-looking, massive lever. North rubs his hands and then grabs a hold of it before he begins to pull. There is a heavy, metallic screeching sound, as he does so, ending in a heavy, banging **KA-KLUNK!** The sound echoes up; Jack can hear and feel (it's too dark to see) cogs turning and chains moving, with heavy machinery grinding and twisting. The continuous **KA-KLUNK** sounds indicate that something shifts into place. After what feels like several hours of this almost deafening racket, there is one final, heavy **_THOOM_ ** and the echo dies off. Everything is silent, at least until Jack speaks up.  
  
“So... What are we waiting for?” He asks carefully. He is answered shortly after by a soft, grey light. It starts slowly, coming from somewhere high up above them. Silver moonlight is guided by a collection of mirrors from somewhere on the surface and down into this shaft, guided deep down underground, and shining stronger the higher the moon rises.  
  
Finally, it shines strongly on an enormous gong, which Jack can see is engraved with all kinds of images, telling a story in glyphs and words in a language that he doesn't understand.  
  
At a signal from North, one of the Yetis raises a club and strikes the gong. The sound is like a massive crack of thunder, vibrating through the walls. Badru, Butterfly and Bunnymund cringe, as though the sound is painful to their ears, which is no surprise. In response, Badru does his to cover the baby Pooka's ears.  
  
Jack is covering his own ears with his eyes squeezed shut, grimacing as he feels the vibrations practically rattling his teeth, his bones, his very core. When they die down, he finally lifts his head to look up... and his eyes widen at what he sees.  
  
The gong has transformed, and the engravings are gone, replaced with the silver moonlight. Except, there is something moving. An image slowly takes form, flickering every now and then as it morphs into a more solid shape; it is not unlike watching the static on an old television set. Finally, it is a kind, round and smiling face that Jack sees, one that he knows he has seen before, years ago...  
  
 _The Man in the Moon!_  
  
The image of Tsar Lunanoff smiles when he sees them all, he looks pleasantly surprised.  
  
“Hello everyone!” His voice is clear as day, and it fills Jack with a familiar warmth; that which he felt when he first woke from the ice.  
  
“Man in Moon.” North steps forward with a warm smile, his arms spread out as though he wants embrace the other man.  
  
“It has been a long time since we last spoke this way, North.” Manny says kindly. “But it must be important for you to contact me. And with all of you gathered as well!” He beams, looking even more pleased at this fact.  
  
Jack frowns, leaning close to Tooth. “I didn't know we _could_ talk to Manny like this.” He whispers.  
  
“It's only for a limited time.” Tooth replies quietly. “And it's only so long as the moonlight can reach down here, on a full moon. It's only to be used for emergencies.” She bites her lower lip. “Or for situations like this one.”  
  
North and Manny exchange pleasantries and small talk; North tells of everything had that has happened since the defeat of Pitch. It is then the Man in the Moon notices something.  
  
“And who is this?” He asks suddenly, looking at Badru. “Come up closer, please?”  
  
The young Pooka steps forward, a bit apprehensive at first. But then he straightens, standing up proudly as he holds his little sister close. The Man in the Moon looks pleasantly surprised.  
  
“A _Pooka!_ ” He exclaims. “I thought that Bunnymund was the only one left! I am _so_ glad to know that is not the case.”  
  
There is a very awkward silence after that as the Guardians exchange nervous looks; Badru simply frowns. The Tsar of the Moon either doesn't notice, or he doesn't care.  
  
 “What is your name, young one?” He asks kindly.  
  
“My name is Badru, your lordship.” Badru replies, his voice incredibly steady. “I am the oldest son of E. Aster Bunnymund and Pitch Black.”  
  
The Man in the Moon seems to freeze, and everyone else falls silent. He frowns, looking confused to North and then back to Badru, as if he is about to ask how that is possible. Jack steps forward before anyone else has a chance to react.  
  
“ ** _Bunny raped Pitch!_** ”  
  
The silence is so sudden and deafening that you could have heard a pin drop. Or perhaps it is like that for everyone else. Jack can hear his own blood roaring in his ears, and he swallows the heavy lump in his throat before continuing on. And once he begins, he just can't seem to stop.  
  
He tells of how he first met Angus and the other kits. And then of what Sandy found in the secret part of the Warren, where Pitch has been kept prisoner for the past eight years, giving birth to _**twenty litters**_ , all while being drugged and raped by Bunnymund. The Pooka in question, still held back by the Yetis, has gone very still, though he does not look away. Jack can feel his gaze practically drilling into his back, but the winter spirit ignores it in favor of finishing his tale.  
  
 “…Then the Yetis stuffed Bunny in a sack and well…here we are now, talking to you.” He finishes. He feels that all he can do now is take a step back, clutching his staff. Tooth puts a hand on his shoulder and she gives him a kind smile to show how proud she is.  
  
Tsar Lunanoff frowns, looking at all of them. “Master Badru.” He then says, looking at the young Pooka. “Do you understand what it is that your father is accused of?”  
  
Badru simply meets the others gaze.  
  
“More than you can possibly know, your grace.” This has the others exchanging glances, and Jack notes that even Bunnymund looks confused. The young Pooka continues:  
  
 “I have always had a love for knowledge.” He says, “and my father approved of it. He encouraged me to study and learn. As I grew older, my father's private library and its vast amount of books were not enough to sate my craving for knowledge.” He looked down, laying his ears down a bit as he thought of what to say next.  
  
“... I suppose this all really began when one of my younger siblings, Blackberry, asked that age old question: Where do babies come from? So I did my research. I could tell her, that babies come from parents, a mother and a father. And she in return simply asked: Well where is _our_ mother? Our Dam?"  
  
“I asked our father that same question. And he trusted me enough to reveal his secret, that he had hidden away so well. We knew that sometimes he would go down into a secret part of the warren, and eventually bring out more little brothers and sisters. But until I asked, and he showed me, none of us were even aware of our dam. Of his -” at this he tilts his head in a slight nod towards his sire, “ _Breeding Doe_.”  
   
Bunnymund's eyes are narrowed and angry, ignoring the mixture of horrified or disgusted looks he gets from the yetis and his fellow Guardians.  
  
“The more I learned," Badru continues, “The more I realized that what my father had done - _was doing_ \- was wrong. I heard stories of young men and women being held captive, made slaves for the pleasure for others; forced to do things against their will.”  
  
Badru draws in a deep breath before he continues. “I though of my Dam, and what my father had told me. That he had found Pitch, and how he had kept him hidden away from the world. I had a bad feeling then, but I  suppose I didn't fully understand what was happening. My father seemed to think that what had had done was justified, but I had doubts. And so I set out to properly research the matter, to find out for myself what was the truth and what was the lie.  
  
“Human libraries became an excellent source of information. There were books, stories, that could tell me a very simple thing: what my father was doing was wrong, in so many more ways than just one.” The young Pooka frowns, holding Butterfly close.  
  
“And I decided that I needed to expose him. That I needed my father to be caught, and my Dam freed. Even if the price should prove to be a grim one. My sire had kept his children well hidden, but I made arrangements for us to be found out, and eventually, my plan succeeded, when my brother Angus crossed paths with Jack Frost.” He nods in the direction of Jack.  
  
 “I hope you won't hold that against me. It was unfair of me to manipulate you, but I had to do something.” Jack simply shrugs, keeping silent.  
  
The Tsar has listened patiently through Badru's tale, sometimes nodding, but otherwise frowning. When Badru is finished, his face is hard as he looks to where Bunnymund is held.  
  
“Let Bunnymund speak. I want to hear if he has anything to say for himself.” The Tsar commands, and one of the Yetis obediently removes the gag. The Pooka growls at him, but that's it.  
 “Answer this honestly, E. Aster Bunnymund.” The Man in the Moon demands. “Why. _Why_ did you do this!?”  
  
Bunnymund narrows his eyes and is silent for a long moment before he speaks up.  
  
“Because it's what he deserves.” He growls. “You all know 's well as I of what he did. He slaughtered my people, my _race_ an' then left me behind as some kind of cruel joke.” He twitches his ears and snorts. “So when I found 'im one night, jus' lyin' there, I saw th' chance for payback an' I took it!” His upper lip curls in a sneer.  
  
“An' when I figured he'd gotten banged up?” The sneer turns into a grin. “Heh, well he murdered the Pooka race. Figured it should only be fair if he helped restore 'em.”  
  
Everyone else is silent. Tsar Lunanoff has closed his his eyes and is breathing deeply. Jack can tell that he is probably doing his best to keep calm. The image flickers, and they can tell that time is almost up, that there won't be much moonlight left for this conversation.  
  
“Master Badru.” The Man in the Moon opens his eyes and looks to the young Pooka. “From your story, I can tell that you are an honest young Pooka with good intentions. Please...” He sighs. “Take good care of Pitch. He has done his share of terrible things, but I would not wish this fate upon him--upon _anyone_.”  
  
Badru makes a slight bow in response. Tsar Lunanoff looks to Bunnymund with a hardened gaze.  
 “E. Aster Bunnymund. I will need some time to consider the appropriate consequences for your actions, but until I have made a final decision, you are dismissed from your rank as Guardian of Hope.” He closes his eyes and draws in a deep, almost painful sounding breath. When he opens them again, his eyes are filled with sorrow.  
  
“I don't think you fully understand the gravity of your deeds, Aster. And until you do... I can't trust you to do your work as a protector of the children in the world.” The Man in the Moon sighs, straightening up before looking at them all.  
  
“I will send someone to keep an eye on Bunnymund. Until I come to a final decision... well, I am certain that one of his... children, will be able to take over the position as the Easter Bunny.”  
  
“I will see to that it is taken care of, your grace.” Badru says. Tsar Lunanoff gives him a sad smile and a nod. And then the image disappears as the moonlight fades. For a moment, Jack can just make out the drawings and the strange writing on the surface of the gong, before the darkness envelopes the room, leaving only the Sandman's golden glow as a source of light.  
  
The yetis do not let Bunnymund out of the sack until they are back in the warmth and light of the workshop. Even then, North is pretty clear in his treatment that the older Pooka is not welcome in his workshop anymore.  
  
And Bunnymund does not care. He is focused on Badru, and the moment he is released from the sack, he lashes out with a hard **_CRACK!_** Badru is unprepared and the blow sends him to the floor, though he manages to turn so that Butterfly doesn't get hurt. The baby Pooka squeals and curls up in her brothers' arms, shivering madly.  
  
Jack is ready to jump in, but he is surprised when North holds him back. He doesn't struggle though, but watches along with the others as Bunnymund snarls something at Badru in Pooka. Badru responds, glaring defiantly at his father, even as he has blood dripping from a deep scratch in his cheek. Neither of them back down. Eventually though, Bunnymund looks turns away, taps his foot on the floor, and disappears into a tunnel.  
  
Butterfly is crying softly as her older brother gets to his feet, and then gives the Guardians a tired look.  
  
“I need to get Butterfly to her Dam. Will that be alright?”  
  
North simply gives a confirming grunt, and he leads the way, with Jack trailing after them. Tooth flies off, and returns quickly with a first aid kit to take care of the wound.  
  
“What happened?” The winter spirit asks carefully as they walk. “What did Bunnymund say?”  
  
“Oh, you know...” Badru says, sounding tired, “I can go back to the Warren only when my siblings are old enough to be separated from their Dam. I am to return them to their father. But once that is done, I can consider myself banished.”  
  
\-------  
  
Pitch doesn't know how long he has been asleep this time. He is certain that it hasn't been too long, because he is very sore, no doubt from the birth, when he begins to wake up. He is gently propped up by some large pillows, and much to his relief, his newborns are right nearby. They are in a kind of cradle, probably provided by North, swathed in warm towels. The cradle opens at the side facing the bed so that Pitch can reach them. Pitch sighs and just lies there for a while, watching his newborns.  
  
He's too tired to think about too many things. The few questions that do pop up are pretty basic: _Why is he in Santoff Claussen? Where is Bunnymund? What is going to happen to him and his kits?_  
  
He looks to the door when it opens. Badru comes in, and Pitch feels something in him jerk in shock when he sees that the young Pooka has a deep scratch in his cheek. Badru is carrying little Butterfly, and when she sees her Dam is awake, she begins to squeak unhappily. Her brother tries to calm her, at least until Pitch motions for him to come over with her.  
  
“What's going on?” He asks, as he takes the little Pooka and holds her close. She is frightfully cold; he rubs her gently to warm her up, and makes gentle, soothing noises when he finds that she is shaking from more than just the cold.  
  
Badru sits down and tells him everything as it is, from beginning to end. From when he was first shown Pitch, to his plans on revealing Bunnymund. All the while, Butterfly is whimpering with distress, and at one point, Pitch makes the decision to turn away from Badru so that he is on his side. He isn't ignoring the Pooka, but it allows him some privacy; his instincts tell him that allowing Butterfly to nurse will calm her down.  
  
Badru understands; he helps by pulling the covers up a bit, so that it covers his little sister. Then he gives them some space, sitting back as he continues his story. He mentions meeting Jack Frost for the first time; he mentions that it was the Sandman who entered the secret warren, found Pitch, and then brought him here. By the time he tells of the Man in the Moon, and the consequences Bunnymund faces, the infant Pooka has fallen asleep.  
  
By then, Pitch is exhausted as well, and simply tells Badru that they can discuss things later. Badru understands, leaving his Dam and his younger siblings to let them get some rest.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is recovering, and the Man in the Moon sends his messenger.

Time passes, but Pitch is unable to figure out how much. Since Bunnymund isn't using the salve regularly on him anymore, the Boogeyman's body is slowly getting used to what can be considered a normal sleep cycle.

Badru knows a concoction that can counter the stuff that Bunnymund used, and Pitch gives him full permission to use it when asked, even though he doesn't understand why Badru is so relieved about his consent.

Sandy sometimes gives him dreams. He knows, because he can honestly not remember having dreamed while he was with Bunnymund.

Some of his dreams are pleasant. He knows no part of the Warren beyond the den in which Bunny had secreted him, but Badru's description is enough to give him a general idea of what it looks like. The coloring river, the special flowers that create the eggs and that color them. The almost majestic egg sentinels (he remembers that Bunnymund used a couple of those during the battle of Burgess) and everything is light and a warm, green color.

He is always lying in a place where there is shade, sometimes on the ground and sometimes high above, with a view of everything that's going on. No matter where he is, he can see all of his children. He figures the dreams are based on Badru's stories, telling of the different kits, of their personalities, of their hobbies.

There's Blossom, the eldest daughter, bossing around her siblings. She, along with her brothers Badru and Angus are unofficially second in command.  There is Hazel, one of the more book-smart kits. When he isn't taking care of his duties, he always has his nose in a book, scroll, or other reading material. Badru told Pitch once, that Hazel also has excellent medical skills.

And there is Dove, a gentle grey colored buck, and always a bit nervous, carefully and lovingly tending to the different plants.

Sometimes in these dreams, his kits, his children are all humans. Badru takes a lot after him, but rather than Pitch's pallor, he has healthy, tanned skin. As for the other children, all bear some resemblance of their dam. For some, it is the sharp, hawk-like nose. For others, it is the unruly, jet black hair.

Most of the time when Pitch has these dreams, he is alone, wherever he's laying. He is relaxed and he feels at peace.

But sometimes, Bunnymund is there as well. The Pooka will be touching him, holding him close and nuzzling him. In those dreams, Pitch somehow knows that he is pregnant, every time. Bunnymund lovingly caresses his belly, murmuring into his ear how proud he is, and how much he loves seeing Pitch like this; how he loves seeing their children, their family around them.

And then there are... the other dreams.

He won't say they are nightmares, because they aren't (he is the Nightmare King so he ought to know). He doesn't feel afraid, and when he wakes it is not with a heart hammering out of terror.

The location is different here. Sometimes it's in the secret part of the Warren which Pitch has come to know well, and other times it happens in Pitch's own lair. Which makes sense he supposes, as both places are dark and underground.

He is with Bunnymund, and the Pooka is, simply put, fucking his brains out.

There is always that familiar scent of herbs from the concoction, and always the sense of Bunnymund stretching him out, with fingers that know what they are doing by now. Pitch always finds himself arching up and moaning with need or growling with frustration.

There are times where he tries to struggle against the Pooka but is too weak and he curses him, swearing his hate and loathing, even as he is mounted and pressed against the stone floor or up against a wall with Bunnymund's body pressing so hard against him he almost can't breathe. It feels like one long fight, and Pitch always wakes up feeling more exhausted than when he fell asleep.

And then there are dreams like the one he has now, where he is arching against the others touch, and feels as if he is burning with need. Bunnymund is stretching him out with one hand, while the other is stroking his member and he is leaning over Pitch, nuzzling and grooming him across his stomach and chest, while the Boogeyman is writhing.

Pitch feels as if his body is on fire, the cool floor only providing very little relief for him. He moans and arches, shivering at the sensation of Bunnymund's tongue and his clever fingers and he almost wants to wail when he feels the others fingers pull out of him and the other hand releasing his hardened cock.

“Please...” He whines, and he doesn't care how needy he sounds as he rolls over on his own so that he is on his hands and knees. He is breathing hard and he doesn't care how he looks, he only cares that he wants the others cock inside of him **_now!_**

And Bunnymund never objects. Pitch is certain that the other is grinning smugly as he pulls him close, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is the sensation of the others claws digging into his hips and his cock pressing into him and he lets out a choked groan of need. The Pooka begins to move at once, and Pitch presses back against him willingly, gasping at each rough thrust and grind.

Sometimes in these dreams, he senses others watching them. Sometimes it is his own Nightmares, whinnying and nickering. Other times, the shadows take Pookan form. But they are not his kits. They are adults; strangers clad in the habits of scholars or the armor of warriors. Pitch vaguely remembers these things so long ago, during the war. Sometimes they watch silently, but this is one of the nights where they speak, cheering on their kinsman.

_Punish him!_

_That's right, fuck him up good!_

_It's no more than what that bastard deserves!_

_Bitch!_

_SLUT!_

_**WHORE!!** _

For each word or slur or angry, demeaning cry, the Pooka's thrusts feels harder and rougher, until even in dreams they feel almost painful. Each strike feels like a shock of electricity, coursing harshly through his body and reducing him to a state where all he can do is make almost animalistic sounds of pleasure. Even the feeling of Bunnymund's claws digging into his flesh only makes everything feel more intense.

Climax hits him hard and sudden, and he arches up sharply against the Pooka, unable to make anything but a harsh choking noise, his whole body trembling, even as he feels Bunnymund reach his own orgasm and filling him to the brim with his seed.

Pitch always wakes up at this point, his face buried in a pillow he is clutching, and his body trembling and drenched in sweat.

Somehow, and he wonders if this is a side effect from the concoction, he has not reached climax in real life. His body always suffers from the phantom sensations of claws raking him and a furry body against his, but climax always feels as if it is immensely close, yet always far away.

He always finds himself grateful for the fact, that he can reach the wash basin by the bed and use a cool, soaked cloth along with distracting thoughts to calm himself down (he refuses to relieve himself otherwise with the infant kits in their cradle right next to the bed).

What little evidence there is can be easily washed away or be blamed on how he has been drenched with sweat.

\-------

It is almost two months later, and a lot of things have happened in that time. North has been very generous in letting Badru and Pitch stay with him. He makes the excuse that, being Santa Claus, he would be ashamed to leave Pitch and his newborns out on their own. The others (save Bunnymund) check in as well, though more often than not, the visitor is Jack Frost, more than eager to play babysitter for little Butterfly.

Years of containment in the secret warren has not been good for Pitch's body. As Badru's research can inform him, his muscles have weakened considerably; he is going to need a lot of physical therapy before he'll be on his feet again. The thought of being weak in body now as well in spirit does not sit well with Pitch, but there isn't much that can be done about that. At least none of the Guardians act superior or smug or by any other means insensitive. Jack on his part is very helpful, though Pitch can't help but wonder if the Winter Spirit is only acting on guilt over rejecting Pitch eight years ago.

“Alright Pitch, you ready?”

Pitch rolls his eyes, as he sits on the edge of the bed. “I have been for a while now, Frost.” He grumbles. Jack just smirks and looks to Butterfly who is hugging one of her Dam's legs. On his other leg, there is a kind of weighed, padded brace.

 “You ready, Butterfly?” The baby Pooka nods eagerly, making Jack grin. “Alright, then off we go! And one...”

Pitch obediently lifts his leg and Butterfly squeaks with laughter as she is lifted up into the air. The sound unwillingly brings a small smirk to his lips, as Pitch holds his leg straightened up for a bit, before he lowers it again. Through the past couple of weeks, whenever he has been conscious, he has gone through this therapy whenever he's felt strong enough. It has been more frequent now, the more awake he is.

Butterfly is more than happy to be used as a weight for these exercises, at least for his legs. For her, (and for her Dam too though he won't admit it out loud), it is a fun way of bonding.

Pitch alternates in which leg he lifts up. It's a good way to keep things varied, and to exercise his muscles equally. Aside from that, Jack is a good coach, making certain that the Boogeyman doesn't overexert himself and that he stays hydrated.

It is during one of the breaks that they get told the news. North, unlike his yetis, always make certain to knock on the door, and now is no exception.

“Manny has finally got news!” He tells them. “He is sending someone on his behalf to take care of things.”

“Who is it?” Jack asks curiously, while Pitch just raises a brow.  “He did not say,” North replies, “but he will show up when he can.”

 _'When he can'_ would translate into later that night, as it turns out. It is nighttime, and Pitch is lying asleep in bed, curled up on his side with Butterfly nuzzled close to his stomach. The kits have been nursed before bed and are lying asleep as well. All is quiet and at peace in the room, while yetis are working their twenty-four seven routine outside in the workshop itself.

Something easily picks open the hatch, unwittingly letting in a cold breeze that brushes over the small family. Butterfly and the kits shiver and whimper in their sleep, and their dam lets out a soft groan, reacting to their distress.

Pitch senses the stranger before the other has come around to where the cradle is. His hackles instinctively raise up, and he opens his eyes, then hisses at the light. The person is practically glowing, and though it is a mute kind of glow, it still stings the Boogeymans eyes. The person is standing near the cradle to look at the kits, and Pitch lets out a low, warning growl.

“ _Get away from them!”_

 The figure straightens up and backs away from the cradle, holding its hands up in a passive way. The gesture is meant to calm, to show that he is unarmed and he is not going to hurt anyone. Pitch narrows his eyes when he finally recognizes the intruder.

“Well well well. If it isn't the little _glow worm._ ” He growls and curls up protectively around Butterfly, who has woken up but is very still.

Nightlight responds with an odd, sad smile.

\-----------

North is informed quickly, though he and Nightlight agree to put off summoning the other Guardians until morning. It is only his fatigue that puts Pitch back to sleep. And even then, he has unpleasant dreams, of long forgotten cities, battles long since fought, and a horrible moonlit dagger piercing his heart.

When he wakes, he is feeling miraculously well rested. Badru is the one to help him with his exercises for a change, informing him that the Guardians are in a meeting with this strange newcomer.

“Who is he?” Badru asks sometime during the next morning. They are taking a break from the physical therapy, and Pitch is curled up with two of the kits, nursing them. The Boogeyman grimaces.

“To me, he is an old enemy. A lackey really, for the Man in the Moon.” He grumbles. He is annoyed; still peeved by that infuriating look the worm had given him, just as the others had when he first arrived. That irritating look of  _pity._

“I haven't the faintest idea why the Man in the Moon would send *him* of all people.” He huffs, gently caressing the smallest kits as they finish, and Badru helps to rearrange them allowing the bigger siblings get their turn.

Badru shrugs. “We'll figure out in good time. If you were stronger, then we would probably have been able to sit in on the meeting.”  Pitch nods absently, flinching a bit when one of the kits suckles too hard. The larger ones are so temperamental when it comes to feeding. No doubt something they get from their sire.

The thought of Bunnymund makes Pitch tense slightly. As isolated as it was, he had liked the darkness and quiet of the secret warren, though the memory of it puts a strange lump in his throat. Even stranger is the feeling he gets when he thinks about Bunnymund. It's an odd, churning sensation, and he sometimes gets it when he looks at his kits, or at Badru. He usually manages to ignore it, or is otherwise distracted by eager, clever little Butterfly.

She has become something of a delight to the yetis; she and Jack often find themselves wrapped up in little misadventures about the Workshop of Santoff Claussen. The yetis even allow her partake in their workings, and Pitch has sometimes woken to find her with dried paint or glue in her fur. Often she has a smell of freshly baked cookies about her, and she has told plenty of tales of how some of the yetis have shown her how to make the baked goods.

Today, she has also had her share of adventure. She comes bouncing in through one of the elf-tunnels, looking excited, but stays quietly out of the way, leaving her Dam to nurse the younger kits in peace. When Pitch finishes, and has put all of the kits down for a nap, she lets Badru pick her up. They can both see now, that she has something between her paws.

“What have you got there, Butterfly?” Badru asks her with a kind smile. He speaks human language, as a way for Butterfly to learn it, though she prefers speaking in Pooka for now.

“ _Is a gift for you!_ ” Butterfly squeaks happily, “ _the yeti showed me how to make charms!_ ”

She opens her paws, revealing what looks like two round coin made out of tin, with an image of some kind in the metal. After some careful scrutinizing, Pitch can determine that they are carvings meant to represent flowers of a kind. They both have a hole, which has a leather string pushed through, as though it might be worn about the neck.

“ _The yeti helped make my mold, and showed me how to make it out of clay and stuff._ ” Butterfly says, then puffs up her chest proudly, “ _and I got to melt the tin all by myself!_ * She frowned a bit, looking at the charm. “ _It's not very good though..._ ”

“Why don't you tell me what the flowers mean?” Pitch asks gently, and Butterfly beams, clearly happy that her Dam can tell what the carvings are.

“ _There's a carnation, which means good health._ ” She explains, pointing on the first coin. “ _Then there's a clover for good luck and then there's a feverfew, which means protection._ "

“That's a very nice combination.” Her brother tells her kindly. “What of the other?”

Butterfly frowns in concentration as she looks them over. “ _That one there is Juniper, which is also for protection. Then there's Borage, which means courage. And then Hyssop! It-_ ”  Pitch can't help but chuckle. “It wards away evil spirits.” Butterfly beams and nods eagerly, and she happily leans in to his touch, when Pitch gently reaches over and pets her, rubbing one of her ears carefully between his fingers.

“They are very well made.” He tells her warmly. The little Pooka preens under the praise, especially when Pitch leans forward and asks her to help him put it on. The leather string is easily adjustable, and Badru lifts Butterfly up, while Pitch sits hunched over so the little Pooka can reach properly and place the charm around her dam's neck.

The metal is cool, but its weight feels oddly assuring, and Pitch can't help but feel that the sensation is familiar. He demises it, though he is suddenly reminded of the gold band he once wore about his neck.

“Thank you.” Pitch tells the infant Pooka, and she beams happily at her Dam.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is held between the Guardians and a few others to decide what to do with Bunnymund.

The meeting is one of the most nerve-wrecking events that Jack has ever participated in, and considering how he has fought a giant army of Nightmares, that's saying something.  
  
Because it turns out that it's not just Nightlight that has been summoned by the Man in the Moon. The others just took a bit longer to arrive, and two of them are not even Guardians (three if you count the giant goose.)  
  
He likes Nightlight. There is a mischievous streak to the other youth, and he and Jack have exchanged plenty of stories about playing with kids. Then there is Mother Goose, though everyone else calls her Katherine. She is a petite and pretty little thing in a sun yellow dress. She sits between North and one of the non-Guardians, an older wizard named Ombric whom Jack understands to be her father.  
  
Jack doesn't mind them. He finds them fascinating really, and he has a million questions for both Katherine and her father. But they will have to wait. Because he doubts that the last guest is in the mood to tolerate meaningless chatter.  
  
At most, Jack guesses that Mother Nature is present because of what Bunnymund represents. He is Spring and Hope, the birth of new beginnings. Mother Nature is all of these things and so much more. Jack can certainly understand why she would be pissed about what the Pooka has done. No matter how much of a bastard Pitch has been, no one deserves to be enslaved and violated this way.  
  
Somehow though, he has the feeling that there is more to it.  
  
Bunnymund is sitting silently with two of his children, Angus and Blossom on one side, and Nightlight on the other. Badru had been offered a place in the meeting as well, but he had declined, as someone needed to keep an eye on Pitch, and it was impossible to tell how long this meeting would go.  
  
Since the meeting is at North's place, he is the one who declares when it has begun. The Guardian of Wonder stands up, nodding to all who are gathered.  
  
“I bid you all welcome. As you know, we have very serious matter to discuss, concerning the fate of E. Aster Bunnymund for his deeds.” He frowns hard, looking to the newcomers. “I am not certain of how much you have been informed?”  
  
 “The Man in the Moon told Nightlight.” Katherine replies. “And Nightlight told us.”  
  
“Tsar Lunanoff told me everything himself.” Mother Nature adds coldly, her eyes narrowed. North nods, then turns to look to Blossom and Angus, who both look uncomfortable under everyone else's scrutiny.  
  
“Badru told us.” Blossom says with a frown. “He came home to fetch some things and explained everything.” She swallowed uncomfortably, her ears laying down in discomfort. “We didn't know...”  
  
Bunnymund has his eyes narrowed, but he has before the meeting been told very harshly, that he will only speak when spoken to. So he holds his tongue for the moment.  
  
North simply nods. “Then with that in mind, we can begin.”  
  
“I don't see what there is to discuss.” Mother Nature cuts in harshly. “The solution is pretty simple in _my_ opinion. Let's do as the Romans did and part him from his manhood. Easy. _Simple._ **_Effective._** ”  
  
"Sera..." Katherine says in a gently admonishing tone. She gets a scathing glare, but Mother Nature backs down. Katherine looks to the Pooka siblings. "You really had no idea what Bunnymund was up to?" She asks, and Angus shakes his head.  
  
"None. Wasn't that the subject didn't come up. Goodness knows some o' us only had our sisters as mother figures. But we jus' didn't think about it. Da's stern and he's got a temper..." Angus idly scratches the back of his neck where he had been bitten, "but he made it feel like it was all we needed, y'know? Just him an' our sibs."  
  
Mother Nature frowns at that. “It is my opinion that we should have a word with this Badru,” she demands.  
  
“Why would you want that?” Blossom asks with a worried frown.  
  
“So that we can hear things from his point of view.” The other replies. “From what we can understand, he had a certain amount of knowledge when it comes to what was going on with Pitch Black. We simply want a few things clarified.”  
  
The two siblings glance nervously at one another, but don't object, even though their sire narrows his eyes darkly.  
  
Badru is summoned, but doesn't arrive until an hour later with the explanation that he had been helping Pitch feed the kits and put them down for a nap. Bunnymund perks up at that. “How are they?” He asks, and everyone jumps when there is a sound like the crack of thunder, as Mother Nature _**glares**_ at the older Pooka.  
  
 “Do not speak unless spoken to!” She snarls. Badru stands with his fur bristled, and his eyes wide in fright. He slowly calms down, settling slightly.  
  
“You summoned me?” He then asks politely. Mother Nature turns to him now, and he can't help but jerk a bit at her slightly harsh gaze. Katherine steps in this time however, giving the younger Pooka an assuring smile.  
  
“Angus and Blossom told us, that you had a large part in... well, the things that were discovered. Could you tell us your side of the story, please?”  
  
Badru twitches his ears, but nods. He tells the story as it is. How it began with that one simple question from a younger sibling, how Bunnymund had decided to trust him, and how he eventually decided to slowly counter the herbal concoction, so he could communicate with his Dam and get to know Pitch.  
  
Mother Nature is not as patient as Tsar Lunanoff, and she breaks into Badru's tale, demanding to know the different why's and how's. Why did he decide to ask Bunnymund? Why did he think Bunnymund would trust him? And so on and so forth. Badru answers the best that he can, while his siblings and father listen quietly.  
  
“Why did you not tell any of your siblings about your plans?” He is asked at one point. Badru can tell that it is a question that Blossom and Angus have wanted to ask as well, and he sighs.  
  
“It isn't because I didn't _trust_ any of my siblings.” He explains. “I love them and respect them, but this was... a delicate matter. My father is someone that you can have a lot of respect for... But let's be honest, how well does anyone react to the fact that their parent is considered a _rapist?_ ”  
  
His siblings flinch, as if he had lashed out at them. The word almost seems taboo, but needs to be said out loud. The other Guardians know this as well, though it is obviously not a comfortable thought. North seems the most bitter of them all, though with his past as a bandit it is no surprise. His time among the Cossacks showed him the more ugly sides of humanity. It was a life he thought he had left behind when he became a Guardian.  
  
He can't even begin to describe his own feelings when learning that one of his trusted friends and companions has committed such a horrible crime.  
  
Jack decides to break in with a question of his own.  
  
“There's something I've been wondering. How did you get into the libraries?” He asks carefully. Everyone else but Badru looks at him with varied expressions. The Pooka simply shrugs.  “Libraries are public places, are they not? I simply walked in.”  
  
“Yeah, no offense, but I kinda find that hard to believe.” Jack replies with a snort. “I mean, you're a _six foot tall_ rabbit, including your ears.”  
  
Badru blinks at that, then gives a sheepish chuckle. “Ah, I can see how that would be confusing.” He admits. “The thing is, Pookas are capable of shape-shifting. The easiest way to get the information I wanted, was to change to my human form and go to the libraries then.”  
  
The Guardians and Badrus siblings nod in understanding at that. Mother Nature's eyes narrow.  
  
“Show me.”  
  
Badru blinks at the random command. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
“ _Show me._ ” Mother Nature commands again. “I want to see your human form.”  
  
Badru blinks again, his ears twitching slightly in confusion. “It would require... a bit of preparation first.” He finally replies, frowning.  
  
 “What kind of preparations are we speaking of?” Mother Nature demands, with an unimpressed, raised brow. “Does it require a potion or a spell for you to transform?”  
  
“That's not quite what I meant,” Badru replies. “What I meant, is that I need clothes. Otherwise, my human form is quite naked. And I am _not_ eager to expose myself in that manner without getting to know any of you properly first.”  
  
There is an awkward pause, broken only by a slightly amused snort from Jack, who covers his mouth with his hand with an apologetic look, though his eyes shimmer with laughter.   “Sorry.” He mutters.  
  
One of the yetis get a blanket, which Badru accepts, and then wraps around his waist. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and concentrates.  
  
It only takes a moment for him to change. To him, it always feels odd, like parts of him are being stretched out, then stuffed back together quickly, to form the shape of his human body. To the Guardians, it's barely the blink of an eye. One moment he is a tall, dark rabbit, and the next... well, the sight of him makes Mother Nature let out a soft, quiet gasp.  
  
He is almost a mirror image of Pitch, though there are naturally a few important differences. He is an inch or so shorter, for one, with the slim build of a swimmer. Where Pitch has ash colored skin, Badru has a healthy tan, with his markings appearing in inverted dark coloring like henna tattoos, going up his arms and to his face, ending in the crescent moon on his forehead (Jack catches himself wondering if there are markings on his legs as well). And of course there is his eyes, the sharp green that he shares with his father.  
  
Jack isn't aware that he's staring, until Sandy taps him lightly on his knee and makes him look at him, raising a brow. The Winter Spirit startles a bit, then straightens up with an awkward cough.  
  
Everyone else naturally react in different ways. Tooth, along with Sandy, are neutral, while Ombric and Nightlight look mildly surprised, even though they are aware of who the Pooka's parents are. Katherine and North look strangely sad, while Badru's siblings and sire are indifferent. Mother Nature is completely unreadable, though Jack somehow has the impression that she is trying to distance herself from Badru in some way. He can not say how for certain, but it definitely has something to do with Badru's looks.  
  
“You may change back.” She finally tells Badru, although her voice is oddly soft.  
  
Badru simply shrugs and returns to his Pookan form. He begins to fold up the blanket he had been covering himself with.  
  
It is eventually decided that they all need a break. Bunnymund is escorted off to somewhere by yeti guards, and everyone else retreats, disappearing off to rooms that North have provided for his guests. Jack and Badru go off to check on Pitch and the infants.  
  
They are both very surprised to find Mother Nature in Pitch's room. Pitch is asleep along with the kits and little Butterfly curled up against his chest. Jack quietly thinks is probably a good thing, though Mother Nature looks oddly distraught. But he can't decide if it's because she knows that Pitch is still affected by Bunnymund's concoction, or because Butterfly is lying curled with her Doe.  
  
When she sees them, her eyes seem to harden, and rather than looking like a fragile slip of a girl, she is once more the hardened embodiment of nature that she is.  
  
 “You say you have been using a concoction that would counter the effects of the one your... _sire_ used?” She asks. Badru blinks, not expecting the question. But he nods.  
  
 “It is a slow progress,” he says quietly. “Especially since it has been used on him for as long as it has.” Mother Nature gives a slow nod with a frown.  
  
“I expect you at the next meeting tomorrow.” She tells both of them, “since the final decision will be made by then.” With that, she walks past them and out the door, leaving an odd trail of moss and small wild flowers along the floor.  
  
Badru's nose twitches and frowns. Somehow, her scent is oddly familiar, though he knows he has never met her before until today.  
  
A mystery for another day, he supposes.  
  
\---------------  
  
Badru meets with his siblings in private, and speaks with them of his plans. Whatever fate awaits their father, they all agree on who shall be in charge of what, when Bunnymund is inevitably stripped of whatever authority he possesses.  
  
Badru also meets in private with North. The Guardian of Wonder is a great inventor and should be able to help him with what he has in mind. He gets a pleasant surprise, when North is able to provide him with exactly what he needs, much faster than he anticipated.  
  
After that, he meets with Jack again. Badru finds that he likes talking with the Winter Spirit. It helps him forget some of the chaos that has become a part of his life. When he tells Jack of his plans, the other is saddened, but he understands.  
  
Badru eventually returns to Pitch's room. The Boogeyman is awake and taking care of the kits, and Badru settles down with him to talk.  
  
When Pitch is told of the young Pooka's plans, he isn't certain how to react. He is glad to be informed, yet he feels some trepidation, especially considering that he is a part of these plans. In the end, he shrugs it off. It is what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, Badru now has his own tumblr o3o you can find it right here: http://badrublack.tumblr.com


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues and concludes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot the Watership Down reference in this chapter :3

The next day, there is a surprise for some of the Guardians at the meeting. Pitch is attending, and when asked, he simply says that he feels strong enough to be along. In truth, Badru and North have convinced him to attend, if only that so he might finally have a say in what is to be the fate of Bunnymund. In his absence, a yeti watches over the infants and young Butterfly.

For his part, the older Pooka is suspicious. He may have been the only one of his kind, but he has survived this long because he trusted his instincts. At the present, his instincts tell him that Badru, once again, is up to something. It frustrates him that his own flesh and blood would dare to go plotting behind his back like this, especially considering where it has lead them.

They are each seated on opposite sides of the room. Pitch idly wonders why that is. After all, while they are _anything_ but a couple, Bunnymund is still father of the kits, and clan leader. It just feels... _wrong_ somehow, that Pitch is not seated with him. A part of him however, is _nagging_ at him, telling him that it's perfectly fine that they are seated apart. Had he been capable of moving on his own (he is currently seated in a wheelchair, which is a bit more dignified than being carried around like some crippled infant), he might have gone over to be by Bunnymund's side.

The meeting begins, and North is the first to speak.

“We have come to a final decision.” Judging from the dark look Mother Nature is giving, it's not a decision she is entirely happy with.

“E. Aster Bunnymund. You will be removed from your position as Guardian of Hope.” North says gravely. “That title will go to someone else, along with that of the Easter Bunny. You will be allowed to partake in the duties of the Easter Holidays, but you will otherwise be prohibited from leaving the Warren without supervision. This supervision will be enacted by Nightlight.” He nods towards the spectral boy, who returns the gesture.

Bunnymund looks like he has been slapped, but takes a deep breath, before straightening up in an attempt to maintain as much dignity as possible.

 “Anythin' else I oughta know while we're at it?” He demands.

Badru exchanges a look, first with Pitch, and then with North, who nods and motions for him to step forward. He does so, looking around at the gathering.

“I have an announcement of my own,” he begins, his voice calm and almost radiant with authority.

“Before the…recent developments concerning my father, we had discussed the idea of my siblings as well as myself going on a Walkabout.”

Bunnymund frowns at this announcement already apprehensive; however Badru's following words makes it feel as if a bucket of icewater has been poured into his stomach.

“Nicholas St. North has been so kind as to help me find a way to journey into space on this Walkabout.”

_'No.'_

Badru looks Bunnymund right in the eyes, his gaze hard and challenging.

“And when I go, I will be taking Pitch with me.”

 _ **“NO!”**_ Bunnymund sets off in a jump before anyone has a chance to react, landing right in front of Pitch who stares at him with wide eyes.

 “You are **_mine!_** ” Bunnymund **_snarls_** at the Boogeyman. “And you are going **_nowhere!_** ” He lets out a hard **oof** when Angus tackles him, sending them both to the side. Badru and Blossom follow suit, attempting to grab their infuriated sire when he kicks Angus and tries to set off again, clearly aiming to get a hold of Pitch.

Tooth's fairies divebomb them to try and distract Bunny; he swats them easily out of the way, only to be tackled by Badru, a move which nearly sends them both flying into the large fireplace at the head of the room. Bunnymund twists out of the way, and Badru lets out a high-pitched inhuman **_screech_** when he lands belly-up, a stench of burned hair and flesh quickly filling the room.

Bunnymund sets off again, and is almost grabbed by a yeti, but dodges around, narrowly escaping a blast of Jack's ice. When Blossom tries to attack as well, he dispatches her with a firm kick to the stomach, then sets of once more to evade Sandy's whips and an enraged Tooth Fairy.

Soon, he stands before Pitch. Or at least, the place where Pitch was meant to be. To his surprise, the wheelchair is empty. When he turns to look, Bunnymund sees the Boogeyman on the floor across the room, next to Badru, using his shadows to extinguish the flames in the others fur.

No matter, Bunnymund is still faster. He can easily grab Pitch and get out of there before-

Before he has a chance to set off, he is suddenly grabbed by what almost feels like a claw of iron. Said claw easily lifts him up and turns him so he is facing his captor.

Mother Nature seems to have been biding her time, waiting for the perfect moment to get her hands on the Pooka. She stares at him with narrowed, storm grey eyes and gives a cold smile. A second later, Bunnymund sees nothing but butterflies.

\-------------

Pitch sets off the second he hears Badru scream, and he growls in frustration when his legs refuse to carry him completely. He doesn't care if he can barely walk, he will drag himself if he has to. _His son is hurt!_

Jack is there to help him. He gets him pulled to his feet and Pitch takes a moment to give him a nod in acknowledgment before Jack helps him to Badru's side. The stench of burned hair is thick and Badru shouts in pain as his brother Angus tries to extinguish the flames by swatting at them.

 _“Out of the way!”_ Pitch hisses, before he pulls himself free from Jack's grip. He kneels down, and without thinking reaches for the nearest shadows, nestled by the fireplace. He yanks them like one would a dog on a leash, and they obey him, curling up obediently in his hand before he uses it to smother the flames.

Badru shudders and lets out a pained whimper. His upper back has been burned terribly, but thankfully it's not as bad as it could have been. And something that Pitch has suspected is also confirmed, when the places where the shadows have extinguished the flames slowly begin to heal up. What looked like a second-degree burn is quickly reduced to much less, until there is nothing but a patch of angry, red skin. It's still sore, and the skin is very sensitive, but with rest and care, that will be the only trouble there is.

“Easy.” Pitch murmurs to his son, frowning as he checks him over. And then North swears in Russian, making everyone look up.

Pitch has no idea how to react at the mass of butterflies that Mother Nature wields. They seem to be flooding out of her body, gathering in a whirling kaleidoscope of colors above them. He can easily guess what the butterflies are flying around however, because he doesn't see Bunnymund anywhere.

Moments later, the last of the butterflies join its kin above them to reveal what has become of the Pooka. Just as he was eight years ago, Bunnymund has been shrunk down. He is a tiny, quivering ball of fluff in the hand of Mother Nature. A moment later she drops him unceremoniously to the floor.

 And there he is pinned by a ray of moonlight. It makes Bunnymund cringe as if he someone struck at him, and he curls up in a shivering ball. All around the shrunken Pooka, words in an ancient language appear, a message from the great Tsar himself. North helpfully translates the words as they appear.

_**"E. Aster Bunnymund shall remain in this form until the newborn kits are of age to be separate from their mother, at which time Badru and Pitch shall embark on their journey. In the interim, Nightlight shall be his keeper, and he shall maintain this position until instructed otherwise."** _

The mass of butterflies seem to spin faster, until what looks like a pearly grey orb the size of a human head drops from the small cyclone. Mother Nature easily catches it. She holds it up for all to see.

“This is all that is the essence of Spring and Hope. In time, E. Aster Bunnymand's previous form shall be returned to him, but this," She holds the orb a little higher, "shall not. Until a new Guardian of Hope is chosen, I will be its keeper.” The orb seems to change at that, shrinking, until it is no larger than a drop of water. The Embodiment of Nature tilts her head back and raises it to her lips, before drinking in the essence. In result, a mass of new buds and flowers that burst forth from her hair.

North breaks the silence that follows, before it can drag for too long.

“I believe…this concludes our meeting.”

\-------------

Badru hisses softly, as a cool ointment is gently spread over his back. His injury stings, and Blossom murmurs soothingly as she works. Pitch is seated at the foot end of the bed, by request having gotten the infant kits moved there so he can help keep an eye on Badru. Butterfly is on the floor, playing with a small wisp of shadow that her Dam has conjured.

Angus has gone back to the Warren, with their shrunken down Sire and Nightlight, to inform the oldest of the kits of what has happened. Any of the younger ones will probably have a harder time understanding it, but Blossom has a cover story she will tell them later.

“You got off lucky, Badru. It could have been so much worse.” Blossom tells her brother, as she carefully massages the ointment into the skin.

Badru grimaces. “I am well aware of that.” He mutters. “I'm surprised that it isn't.”

“We can probably agree that you get that from _my_ side of the family.” Pitch says quietly, as he sits with one of the kits, feeding the little one with a bottle. It has come to the point where he is unable to nurse the kits, so a substitute formula has been necessary. He has been assured that there will be no ill side effects, though naturally he can't help but worry.

He almost wants to laugh at himself for that. Him, _the Boogeyman_ , concerned with children. _And his own at that!_ If anyone had told him eight years ago that his attempt at taking over the world would end with him as the mother of twenty litters of Pooka children, he would have laughed himself sick.

“Can't say I mind too much.” Badru tells him, interrupting his thoughts. “Not if it comes with perks like this.”

Pitch gives a wry smirk, but says nothing. Instead, he concentrates on getting the kits settled in for a nap.

Later in the night, when everyone has retreated and Badru is on his own, the Pooka wakes up when sensing someone is in his room. He grimaces as his back aches slightly, but a gentle, soothing hand caresses him lightly down his back.

“Be at ease.” A gentle, female voice says. “I am not an enemy.”

Badru manages to turn over and looks up at Mother Nature with a light frown. He lifts his head briefly, taking in her scent, which he finds so oddly familiar. He is his Dam's son, clever and quick, but just like when he gathered information about his father's crimes, he keeps quiet and waits until he is certain.

“How can I be of assistance, Mother Nature?” He asks. The first thing the Embodiment of Nature does is to sit down next to him, before she brings out two small pots of clay. One has a red band colored on it, while the other has a band of gold.

“These are herbal remedies, made from the extract of plants from my own special garden.” She says quietly, holding out the one with the red color. “This salve will help your burns immensely, and make certain that your fur will grow back.” She places it on the nightstand, and holds up the one with gold. “This one is for Pitch. It works best if ingested, and can be prepared as a tea, or used in any food you give him. It is guaranteed to negate any remaining effect there might be, of the potion that your sire created.”

Badru nods, listening thoughtfully. “I appreciate it very much. But I have to ask...” He twitches an ear, frowning. “Why are you helping either of us?”

Mother Nature is silent for a moment before she replies. “Spring is one of my seasons, and therefore my responsibility. What he did to Pitch...” She pauses for a moment before continuing. “I make no apologies, nor any excuses. But if you are to take his place as the Guardian of Spring and Hope-” and her tone suggests that he can refuse, but she would prefer that he didn't, “- I feel it best to make up for some of the mistakes made.”

“In other words,” Badru says calmly, “it has little to do with the fact that we are family?”

He can't see her expression, but he feels how her body freezes completely.

“You share Pitch's scent.” Badru says quietly, tapping his own nose lightly. “It is faint, but it's there. It's how Pookas know family from strangers.”

She is quiet for a while, and then lets out a chuckle. It's soft, almost as quiet as a breeze. When she speaks, her tone is strangely sad.

“You are just as clever as him. I am not certain if that is a good or a bad thing.”

“I'm no more clever than anyone else.” The Pooka says quietly. “I just happen to be very studious.”

“Knowledge is power.” Mother Nature agrees quietly.

\-------------

A broken mind is an ugly thing to behold. If anyone could look into the mind of Pitch Black this moment, they would be more disturbed by what they would see, than by any nightmares his darkness could conjure.

The cave itself is a mess, with littered debris of broken cages and rock formations. The thrones are intact, but their occupants are... unwell.

Kozmotis looks as if it's only the chains that are keeping him up, his head hanging miserably. His skin is pale and his cheeks are hollow, as though he were dangerously ill. One would have thought that he would have thrived over the misery of his other half, but that is not the case.

Pitch is no better. He is sprawled over his throne, too weak and sick to move. His own features are almost skeletal, and his breathing weak and shallow.

But this is not to be blamed on imprisonment alone. In his broken state, centuries of loneliness make their impact known.

Kozmotis can barely lift his head, yet he manages to do so, struggling to look upon his counterpart. The sight makes him chuckle, and in return the Nightmare King opens his eyes, upper lip curling in a slight sneer.

“What's so funny?” He demands. Kozmotis manages a smirk.

“We are a horrible mess, aren't we.” He replies. It is no question, but a statement of fact.

His counterpart is silent for a while, before he somehow manages to let out a choked, hoarse laugh.

“The world must be ending. We're agreeing on something.”

Kozmotis gave a small, tired smile.

“Does it matter?”

Pitch simply sighed.

“No.”

Neither of them notice the three butterflies circling slowly in the air above them.

\-------------

Pitch jerks awake with a harsh gasp, and sits up, reacting to the pain shooting through his lower arm. A solid bite-mark is visible there, though not enough to have broken the skin. Butterfly is lying next to him, looking at him with a guilty expression.

Pitch grimaces, tired and disoriented as he rubs at the bite. “Butterfly, did you bite me?” He asks.

“ _< I'm sorry...>_” She whimpers, before she curls up and hides her face with her paws. “ _< You- You were crying! I- I couldn't wake you up!>_”

It's not until she mentions the crying, that Pitch realizes his cheeks are damp. He frowns and wipes away the tears as he tries to think back on what could have caused that to happen.

_He had a dream of some kind. He was by the gates of a door, and a voice was calling for him, crying out in fear..._

He shakes his head and gently picks up Butterfly, nuzzling her head between her ears.

“I'm sorry, sweetie.” He murmurs softly, “I'm glad that you woke me up.” He smirks a bit then. “But perhaps you could find a better way to wake me next time. Or else...”

Butterfly looks up, no longer hiding her face. “ _< Or else what,>_ Marli?”

“Or else I'll have to _tickle you!_ ” He exclaims and Butterfly squeals when her Doe digs his fingers into her fur and finds the most ticklish spots on her, sending her into a fit of flailing and kicking as she squeals with laughter. The racket naturally wakes up the litter, who begin to make little objecting cries from the crib.

Pitch snickers as he gently stops tickling Butterfly, then gives a wistful sigh, looking to the kits. _They have grown so fast_ , he thinks almost sadly. _And a week from now, Badru will be taking them to the Warren._

He never thought he would be upset at this thought, and yet...

Pitch sighs and lays back down, cuddling Butterfly gently, before he reaches over and begins to gather the five younger kits, so that they can all snuggle close together.

Might as well enjoy the time they have.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are said, and a journey begins.

When Badru arrives in the Warren, he is carrying the litter with him in a basket and Butterfly on his shoulders. He is greeted by Blossom and Hazel, who can inform him that Bunnymund has returned to his normal size, as was expected. They then lead him to where their sire is seated on one of the rocks by the color river.  
  
“Hello father.” Badru greets politely. Bunnymund frowns at him, but then smiles when he sees the youngest kits. They are still too small to understand anything of what's going on, so when their father gently takes the basket from Badru's grip, they are not afraid, even though they only have a faint memory of Bunnymund's scent.  
  
Butterfly is a different story. She refuses to move from Badru's side, and her brother has to carefully coax her into coming out of hiding. She compromises by hiding with Blossom, who frowns and looks to Badru who simply shrugs.  
  
“What to call you, I wonder...” Bunnymund mutters, as he gently holds up one of the kits, a boy who is tiny and creamy-colored.  
  
“That's Max.” Badru says. Bunnymund blinks and then frowns as he looks to his oldest.  
  
“You named them?” He asks, sounding just a bit hurt.  
  
“I did, along with Pitch.” The younger Pooka replies. He gently places the basket down and Hazel and Blossom move closer to get a better look at their siblings.  
  
“Like I said, the one you're holding is Max.” Badru says, and then motions to the other two boys. “That's Francisco and that's Salem,” he motions to the girls. “On the left is Mary and on the right is Malandra.”  
  
Bunnymund frowns, looking down at little Max who is curled up in his arms.  
  
“I suppose the names could have been worse.” He grumbles, but says nothing more about it. He frowns, looking at Badru.  
  
“How long will you be staying?”  
  
“Only long enough to get everything fully prepared, which shouldn't be long now,” the other replies. “I have quite a lot of work to do, and I want to say goodbye to everyone.” He frowns a bit, as Bunnymund simply nods his understanding. His sire's calm demeanor is a bit strange, considering the hostile reaction when Badru first announced the Walkabout.  
  
"And when I return, I am going to take the position as Guardian, if they will have me." He finally adds, carefully watching the older Pooka's face as he says this.  
  
Bunnymund looks up from the kits for a moment, giving him an odd half-smirk.  
  
"They'd be crazy not to. You'd be better than I ever was." He says quietly, again surprising Badru, who twitches his ears. The older Pooka then sighs and turns away. "Le's take the lil' ones over to the migratin' area so the others can meet 'em."  Badru looks to his siblings in confusion over his fathers behavior, but Blossom shakes her head, indicating she'll tell him whatever he needs to know later.  
  
The older kits meet the new litter, taking their turns in passing the basket around to the others until everyone is acquainted. This includes Nightlight who waits patiently until Bunnymund hands him the basket. Nightlight then carefully picks the kits up one by one and gently pets them, before putting them back in the basket, smiling. Badru has no doubt that he will watch out for them, along with Butterfly.  
  
Speaking of Butterfly...  
  
The little Pooka sits forlornly by herself, and makes a small unhappy noise when Badru picks her up to nuzzle her.  
  
 “You have to go?” She asks quietly. Pitch and Badru have both taught her how to properly speak human language, though she still has the occasional trouble with words. Badru sighs and cuddles her gently. “I'm afraid so, little one.” Butterfly sighs and cuddles into his chest.  
  
“When do you think you'll be back?”  
  
 “I can't say for certain. But we'll keep in contact.” He smiles gently and reaches up, touching the small tin pendant he carries around his neck. “And this will remind me.”  
  
“Will _Marli_ be okay?” The younger Pooka asks with a worried frown. “You told me you had to go, because he isn't well.”  
  
Badru sighs and gently leans his head down so their noses touch. “I hope he will be.” He tells her quietly. “We'll see when we get that far. Try not to think too much about it, alright? Just take it easy, and take care of your little brothers and sisters.”  
  
“I promise...” Butterfly whispers, sounding as if she is trying not to cry. She can't help it though, and with a small sniffle, she hugs close to Badru, who sits with her for a while, as he rocks her gently. When she calms down, he sets her down and gives her one last nuzzle, murmuring promises of keeping their Dam and himself safe on the journey ahead, before he leaves to speak with Blossom one last time.  
  
\-------  
  
Once upon a time, there was a place called The Lunar Lamadary. Here lived a group of holy men, who spent their whole lives in study of the moon, completely isolated from the rest of the world. Not even Nicholas St. North knew of its whereabouts, and he himself believed it was for the best.  
  
At the Lamadary was a unique tower. This tower, as North could inform Badru, could be turned into a rocket-ship and a long time ago, it had brought the holy men of the Lunar Lamadary to Earth. And now, it will hopefully work just as well for Badru and Pitch.  
  
 North has, over the past year, shown Badru how the tower works, though they had limited any sort of practice to the North Pole, as not to put any human satellites at risk.    
  
In the meantime, Pitch has continued his physical therapy, with the leg weights and other exercises; Jack and Badru help to him however they can. The other Guardians do theirs to help as well, but it is obvious that Pitch doesn't like being fussed over. Depending on his mood, he has only either snarky comments for them, or biting, snarling insults. By the time the beginning of the walkabout draws closer, he is able to get around on his own, using only a cane that North has carved for him as support.  
  
At a private meeting, the Guardians can all agree on one thing: The walkabout will hopefully be good for Pitch, in one way or the other. None of them are about to pretend to act as though they fully understand his predicament, but it is quite obvious to them that a part of Pitch is in denial.  
  
“Is it because he was drugged?” Jack asks at one point, though he wonders if he is only daring to ask this question because he's had a good deal of eggnog. At this particular meeting, he and the other Guardians are discussing a few final details with Badru about the upcoming trip.  
  
“It is quite possible.” North rumbles, as he slowly puffs on a pipe, filling the air with a smell of sweet tobacco (and all the while ignoring Tooth's comments about how smoking is bad for the teeth.)  
  
Tooth sighs and looks to The Sandman who gives a solemn nod in return and weaves in his own dreamsand speech:  
  
 _"Sometimes, people will believe that denial is the best way to cope."_  
  
 He shifts a bit in his seat before he continues. _"It is not always the case."_  
  
"I know you sometimes need some kind of shock, in order to recover from something." Jack says thoughtfully. "People... well, they call it shock therapy. You think that's what Badru is aiming for?"  
  
North hums thoughtfully as he puffs on his pipe. "We must remember that he is a son of Bunny _and_ of Pitch." His eyes narrow in thought for a moment, as if he is trying to figure out a move on a chessboard.  
  
"Whatever he has planned, I believe it will work. We can only wait and see."  
  
“You feel it in your belly?” Jack asks with a small smile, which makes the older Guardian chuckle.  
  
\---------------  
  
It has almost been another six months before they feel that everything is ready. The different floors of the tower have been re-decorated and reinforced in some places, while in others there have been made the right kind of additions necessary for space travel. This includes bathroom and bed facilities, and a greenhouse of a sort that will aid in keeping the air of the spaceship clean.  
  
Butterfly is there along with Blossom and Hazel for one final goodbye, and it is a surprisingly emotional moment that she shares with Pitch.  
  
“I am not going to forget you in any way.” Pitch assures Butterfly gently, as he holds her close. “You are too precious, too dear to simply forget.” He touches the charm that he carries around his neck. “And I have this to help me remember.”  
  
Butterfly sobs, obviously not convinced. At least not until Pitch is gently tapped on the arm, and they both look up at the gently smiling face of the Sandman. The golden dream weaver holds up a small pouch, and explains in his sand language, that this is a specially made kind of dream sand. Should Pitch find himself in need of a good dream on this journey, this will remind him of the family he now has waiting for him.  
  
Pitch hesitantly accepts the bag, but gives a small nod without saying anything. It is all that Sandy gets in the form of gratitude, not that he expects anything else really. So he simply smiles and hovers back a bit, leaving Pitch to have some privacy with his daughter.  
  
Badru on his part has made his farewells in the Warren just the day before. Bunnymund had simply told him to stay safe, and had then retreated to a more private part of his Warren, leaving him to say goodbye to his siblings and to Nightlight.  
  
Now, he stands with the Guardians. It is strange how he has known them for almost only a year, and yet he has never felt closer to anyone. It felt like the beginning of a deep friendship; a strong, yet different bond than Badru shares with his siblings. And even more so with Jack.  
  
He can't figure out exactly _why_ it is, but there is just something about Jack Frost that makes the young Pooka feel... he can't describe it. One Easter has come and gone since his fathers crimes were revealed and Jack was only happy to help with Easter preparations. Badru remembers watching the march of the egglets wandering into the tunnels, watched over by his siblings and Egg Sentinels, and Jack quietly sitting down next to him, the both of them giving tired, but satisfied sighs over a hard job well done. And then they had just sat there in peaceful quiet, at least until the younger kits had decided it was time for play, rather than work. Jack was happy to oblige, crowing out how 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!' Right before he and Nightlight lead the kits in a wild game of tag across the Warren.  
  
Badru had sat back to watch, and can't help but think that Jack is anything but dull. Jack is every aspect of winter, of the cold and chill and snow and winter. It is a time for plants to sleep, and with spring following right after, Badru feels that it is only right that they are seasons that get along. And somehow, he and Jack do just that.  
  
His memories of that moment are cut off by North picking up the young Pooka and almost crushing him in a bear hug, the massive Cossack giving him various blessings and wishing him good luck on the journey.  
  
 “When you return, the mantle of Guardian will be waiting for you.” The Guardian of Wonder assures him.  
  
“If the Man in the Moon finds me worthy, then I will accept it.” Badru replies quietly.  
  
Tooth is next, giving the young Pooka a brief hug, and a quick dental check (making a brief comment of how she's glad that he hasn't inherited his Dam's teeth), before making room for Sandy. The Dream Weaver tells him about the pouch of Dream sand that Pitch has been given, and he gives one such pouch to Badru as well, because you never know when you might need a good dream.  
  
Finally, the turn comes to Jack. The winter spirit is oddly quiet, fiddling in a half-hearted way with his staff.  
  
“I almost wish I could go with you.” He tells the Pooka quietly. “I mean, going out into space? That would be one hell of an adventure!”  
  
Badru quirks a small smile. “Well, we'll see. I don't even know where we'll end up. For all I know, we'll go as far as Pluto and then go back.”  
  
Jack shrugs. “Still...” he mutters, looking anywhere but at the Pooka. Finally, he makes a decision and practically throws himself at Badru, hugging him around his neck.  
  
“I'm gonna miss you!” Jack mumbles into the startled Pooka's fur. Badru relaxes and returns the embrace.  
 “I'll miss you too, Jack. I'll make certain to send a message through the orb whenever I can.”  
  
“You'd better, or I'll think you've forgotten us.” Jack says, looking up at him with a hard, determined frown. “And if that happens, I'll freeze your tail!”  
  
Badru laughs. “Then I shall do my very best to avoid that!” He assures the winter spirit.  
  
Soon however, it is time for them to take off. Butterfly allows Blossom to take her from Pitch, though not before Pitch has gently slipped something around her neck. She doesn't dare to look at whatever it is just yet, and she can't stop herself from sobbing her little heart out, as the Nightmare King turns and walks towards the door to the tower.  
  
“I love you, _Marli!_ ” Butterfly cries out at sudden. The only sign that Pitch hears her, is a pause in his step by the door. He almost looks like he is going to turn to at least look... but then he seems to steel himself, before he moves on through the door and into the tower.  
  
Badru has watched the whole interaction quietly, before he gently embraces Blossom and nuzzles Butterfly.  
  
“Be good.” He murmurs quietly to his little sister. “And take good care of the little ones. Make sure they don't forget us.”  
  
Butterfly whimpers at that, but she understands why he says it. It is impossible to say when they will return, and so many things can happen out there. It is completely unknown territory, and it is such a big universe..  
  
“I love you, Badru!” She sobs, clinging to him, her forehead pressing against his. Badru nuzzles her gently between her ears in return.  
  
“I love you too, Butterfly.” Her oldest brother whispers gently. He then gently touches whatever it is that Pitch placed around her neck. When she looks now, she sees that it's a small charm on a fine silver chain. Just like with her own charms, this is a small round coin, but in silver rather than just tin. The difference is that it has a more detailed design, and each flower has what looks like black sand set in the carvings.  
  
“ _Marli_ and I made this together, so you have something to remember us by.” Badru tells her gently. “He picked out the flowers and helped set the sand in the carvings. I took care of the rest.”  
  
Butterfly nods as she looks at the charm quietly. The meaning of the flowers warms her heart, and the feeling of being left behind disappears completely as Badru bids his other siblings and the Guardians farewell, before he too disappears into the tower, and has the doors closed and barricaded.  
  
Everyone retreats to give the rocket-ship the space it needs. It does not require an explosion to set it off, but a magical one, and it is best in either case not to take a chance.  
  
Butterfly watches quietly as the tower disappears into a darkening sky. Then, she looks at the charm once more, and she finds herself smiling at the meaning of the flowers. The black sand seemed to shift and shimmer in the light.  
  
The edges of the coin has a line of oak leaf, symbolizing strength. This is followed by a circle of Phlox, for harmony and a few other things that warms the young Pooka's heart. Finally, in smaller, but still elegant detail, there is a circle of Primrose, a symbol for eternal love. And completing the center is a single Carnation. Here, the sand is unique, somehow blended in with bits of pink, which is what makes the biggest difference.  
  
It is the symbol of a mother's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, a little note on the flowers mentioned:
> 
> Oak leaf = strength  
> Phlox = Harmony, "Our souls are united", "We think alike"  
> Primrose = Eternal love
> 
> and finally for extra feels:
> 
> Pink Carnation = A woman's love, a mother's love, "I'll never forget you," "Always on my mind,"
> 
> Second: A great big thank you to everyone here on AO3 and the RotG Kink Meme who enjoyed my story and with your great comments encouraged me to continue writing it <3 and a huge thank you to Esperage for being a wonderful beta and for helping me with plotting out the story.
> 
> As you can guess though, the story isn't over yet =) Join us next time for the sequel: "Walkabout"


End file.
